


Stockholm Syndrome

by TheWomanWithAMessUpMind



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Blood and Gore, Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Broken Bones, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Smart Monkey D. Luffy, Stockholm Syndrome, Top Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind/pseuds/TheWomanWithAMessUpMind
Summary: Law got into a fight with a henchman from a club and lost. A guy helped him out. When he recovered, he woke up and found himself in a strange house. And a... collar... on his neck? What's going on? Why can't he leave? What does this man want from him? How far will the guy go to keep him there?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152





	1. You're Staying Here

**You're Staying Here**

As he walked, Law had a feeling that someone was watching him. He'd been having that particular feeling for almost a year now. Every time he went out by himself, he'd get that weird sensation of someone's eyes on him.

"Hey, you're Trafalgar Law, right?" a big, burly man asked as he came up from behind. Law turned around to look at him. He knew, immediately, who he worked for. This doesn't look good.

"Look, I told Urouge that I'm not coming by anymore. I'm not gambling anymore." He shrugged. "I've given up on it. I've got enough winnings."

"The boss wasn't happy to hear that. He wants you to continue coming." Law huffed at that.

"I don't give a damn. It's my money." Law turned around to leave. A fist connected to the back of his head sent his vision swimming and him to the ground. 

"I'm here under his orders. If you won't come back willingly, I'm to make a point to you." Before he knew it, he was being punched, kicked, and stomped on. What made it worse was that he couldn't fight back. The guy hit a really bad spot.

...

"Hey. Hey, are you okay?" a voice asked. It sounded friendly and worried. Law groaned. He couldn't open his eyes and the pain was almost too much. "You're still alive. That's good." Law felt someone lift him. That hurt even more. "I can't believe this happened. Don't worry. I'll get you all fixed up. I'm really happy I took those classes. Without them, I wouldn't even know where to start."

 _What the hell is this guy talking about?_ He groaned again. _Fuck. I knew I should've gotten Bepo or one of the others to go home with me. This wouldn't have happened if I had. Why am I so stubborn?_ Law felt ashamed that he was in such a vulnerable state in front of a complete stranger. This is just great.

Suddenly, a phone went off. He hadn't expected it and could only listen as he was carried somewhere else than the alley. The guy answered it. "Hello? Nami? Is something wrong?" He went quiet for a moment. Law could hear muffled talking, probably from the phone. "Okay. I'm a little busy right now. I'll call you tomorrow. Alright?"

The sound of the other hanging up reached his ears. It was a little distorted, though. Law knew it was from the condition he was in. It wouldn't be long before he would lose consciousness. The guy that was kind enough to help him out walked for a long time. Law groaned with almost every step the other made.

"Sorry. I'm trying to get there as fast as I can. I'll let you rest then, okay?" Law mustered up enough energy to nod. "At least you can still understand and answer me. I think that's a good thing."

It took them a bit longer to get to the destination the other had in mind. He heard the jingle of keys before a door creaked open. The guy moved into the place before the door was shut after them. Law was carried a little further before being set on what he guessed was a bed.

"I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere. I need to get some stuff. Try to relax. You can go to sleep if you want to." _Don't go anywhere? Like I can anyway._ With that said, the other left the room. Law grunted as he tried to move. His body was too sore and battered to move so he just laid there.

 _This is just fantastic. I can't move and it hurts a lot. On top of those things, I'm in a stranger's house and he's having to take care of me. Can my life get any worse?_ With those thoughts on his mind, he let his consciousness fade. He hoped that by the time he got up he'd be able to move and do things.

...

The sound of a voice awoke Law from sleep. The first thing that registered in his mind was that he didn't feel all that great. _What the hell? What's going on?_ "Damn. His fever's gone up. I don't understand. I cleaned his wounds, but he still got sick. What should I do now?" he was even more confused. _Fever? Am I sick?_

The sound of movement next to him made him more alert. The guy that spoke didn't say anything for a time. Law guessed that he was trying to figure out what to do. Then, it sounded as if he left the room. He needed to figure out what was going on.

The other came back. "I think this might work. I, also, got medicine. I hope this works. If it doesn't, I don't know what else I can do." The other was next to him again before a cup of something was held to his lips. Law, with a lot of force, was able to open his mouth. It was painful but he managed it. "You're awake, aren't you?" He was able to give a small, barely noticeable nod. "Okay. That's good. Just to let you know, I'm trying my hardest right now. If you get any worse than you already are, I’ll take you to the hospital."

Nodding again, Law swallowed the medicine before he was laid back down. A cold, damp cloth was placed on his forehead. The guy told him that he thought he got to him a little too late and he got sick from his wounds. Law could tell that he was upset about it. That confused him even more.

 _It's almost as if he knows me. I have no idea who this guy is. I haven't even seen his face yet. If I do know him, I can't tell right now. His voice doesn't sound familiar to me._ He raked his mind to see if he just couldn't place the voice with a name. None came to mind. Not even just a face.

Then, he realized that he wasn't wearing pants nor a shirt. He was relieved at the feel of underwear, though. The guy had undressed him only to his underwear. That was a good thing. Since one of his sensory indicators was gone, the others were heightened.

The room smelled like candy, but the smell of cooked meat came from next to him. It was as if it was coming off of him. The blanket was soft against his skin, something he hadn't been expecting. Law expected the covers to be, at least a little rough on his skin. The sound of the other moving around and talking about stuff was loud in his ears. It was as if he was trying to make himself feel better because Law wasn't able to talk to him. There was the faint taste of copper in his mouth. He guessed that he had been bleeding from his mouth at some point as to why that was happening.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on his forehead. It made him jolt. That hurt a lot because it tensed his body up. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. I was just checking your temperature again." Law's tense body relaxed a bit because he didn't see him as a threat at the time. "It doesn't seem too bad. I think the medicine's starting to work."

The other got up before leaving the room. He told Law that he'd see how he was in the morning. If he was awake and able to move, they'd figure out what happened and where to go from there. Law couldn't answer him so the other just left.

It took Law a little while to go back to sleep. His body was sore and keeping him awake. The kid did sound familiar. But he couldn't place where nor when he'd heard his voice before. It was frustrating because the guy seemed to know him well and was willing to help him without a second thought. After a bit, he let sleep and exhaustion take over. It wasn't peaceful but it wasn't as bad as he had it sometimes.

...

The next time he woke up, Law could open his eyes. But there was a problem with that. His vision was so blurry, and he couldn't make out a lot of things in the room. It was as if he was given some drugs. _He said he gave me some medicine. Maybe this is just the side effects. Some can do this._

Groggily, he turned his head and was able to figure out a few things around the room. For one, the walls were red. Another thing was that there was something that looked like a black dresser in the corner of the room, the door was dark brown, and there were a lot of things on the floor. He couldn't make out what they were.

Without warning, the door was flung open. A guy stood in the doorway. "I have something to do right now. I'll call you back later. No, Ace. I'm not doing anything I'm not supposed to. I wouldn't tell you if I was, anyway. Alright. See you later. Bye." With that, he walked into the room. "Are you awake?"

Law nodded. He struggled to sit up. _My body's so sluggish and weak. I don't like feeling like this. It feels just like when I got sick when I was little. I hope this guy isn't helping me just to attack me later. But, then, why would he help me if that's his goal? I'll have to figure this out at a different time._

"You should rest more. I brought more medicine since your fever isn't gone yet. I got a friend of mine to help me understand what medications work best." Law saw him move closer before sitting in a chair next to the bed. A tray was in his lap. "I, also, brought something for you to eat. You've been in and out of it for a few days now. I think you're starting to get better."

Moving his mouth, it felt like it was full of sand and not his own. That was how dry it was and how sluggish his body was moving. Trying his hardest, Law was able to ask a question. "Wh-Who are y-you?" His voice was so hoarse and sounded as if he hadn't used it in years.

"Oh. Sorry. My name's Monkey D. Luffy. Your name is Torao Law, right?" The way he said his surname was odd. But he guessed he couldn't pronounce it properly. Not uncommon for him. A lot of kids couldn't do it, either. He nodded. "I thought as much. I found your wallet in your pants." A cup of water was held to his lips. "This is the medication. I'll feed you after you take it."

Opening his mouth, Law took the medicine without arguing or fighting him. He wanted to get better. His friends and family were, probably, trying to figure out where he was. Law wouldn't put it past Dofalmingo if he was looking for him. _He'san overbearing big brother. And he wonders why I left the house at seventeen._ Then, his thoughts turned to his little sister. _Lami's probably really worried. I think she might file a missing person's report if I don't come back in a bit._

When the cup was empty, it was taken away before something warm was placed near his mouth. Opening it again, he let it be placed inside. The kid was still blurry to him, but he could tell the other was happy. What was given to him was soup. It tasted like vegetable soup. Law wasn't judging. Soup was soup. No need to complain. At least he was given food.

After a bit, he was done eating. "Are you feeling any better? I've been cleaning your wounds at least twice a day. I hope that's fine. I'm not a doctor, so I have no idea. I know you're one, though."

Law lifted his head. "How... How l-long have I b-been... been h-here?" he asked. It was hurting his throat to speak because of how scratchy his voice sounded.

"I think about three or four days. I think you've been going in and out of sleep. Do you remember doing that?" Law shook his head. "Okay. It might've been the fever as to why. But when I'm not at work, I've been here, taking care of you. I hope you do get better soon."

"Th-Thanks. My... My clothes?"

"Don't mention it. You needed help and I was there." Law understood. Some people would've just left him there. Luffy was one of the kind that stopped to help without asking for anything in return. Or wasn't asking just yet. "Your clothes are getting washed. You sweated a lot, so I thought it was better to take them off. Now, get some more rest. You should feel better after eating and taking the medicine. I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

The guy helped him lay back down and covered him up. Law closed his eyes and allowed sleep to take over him once again. He'd never felt this way before, but he chalked it up to the fever, and whatever he caught that was the reason for his current situation.

...

The next time he woke up, Law was happy to see that his sight wasn't blurry anymore. But his movements were still sluggish and it still hurt as he sat up. Looking around, he took in the room once more, but this time he could see it properly.

It was a bedroom. The walls were a bright red, the floor was dark brown almost black in colour, and there was a door to his left. On the floor were clothes, books, a pair of sandals, and what looked like a firefighter helmet. A dresser was against the wall in front of him beside a bookshelf. A window was on the wall to his right.

 _Is this his room or someone else's? I can't tell. Nor do I know anything about him._ Law decided to get up to look around. He threw the blankets to the side before swinging his legs to the side. Once he stood up, he noticed that his legs weren't all that stable. Another thing was that he was fully dressed but not in his own clothes. _Are these his? It was nice of him to redress me._

Choosing to try to walk, he moved to the end of the bed. Law had to use the bed to help him get there. After a moment, he decided to go out of the room. He was able to get to the door without incident.

As soon as he got to it, he opened the door. The house was quiet. _I guess he isn't here. He did say he worked. I wonder what he works as._ Walking out the bedroom door, he used the wall to help him. Law took in his surroundings as he moved around the house.

The hallway was bare and held nothing. No pictures, no posters, nothing. It was a little sad. Coming to a door, he opened it. It looked like another bedroom. The walls were white and bare. The bed was made and looked unused. He decided to leave that room.

The next room he came across was a bathroom. It had blue, mosaic tiles on the walls and floors. There was a bathtub next to a walk-in shower. The toilet was pure white with a sink next to it. The room looked amazing.

Next was another bathroom. The house was pretty big. After that room, he came across a kitchen with a connecting dining room. It was great. Very big for some reason. _Does he live with other people? And if not, why does he need such a large place?_

Past the room was a living room. It had a 50-inch plasma screen TV on the wall with a bookshelf next to it. A couch was facing it with two matching chairs. _This guy's really well off. I really do wonder what he does for a living._

Looking at the front door, Law decided to see if he was home yet. Right before he could reach the door, something around his neck tightened and held him back. His eyes widened when it happened.

"What the...?" Law backed up to where it wasn't tight anymore. Reaching up, he grabbed the object. "What?" That's when he rushed back to the bathroom to look in the mirror. When he was there, his eyes widened even more. "The hell?!" he almost screamed into the quiet house.

Around his neck was a yellow collar with black spots. A chain was connected to it with a padlock. Picking up the chain, he decided to see what it was connected to. Following it back to the room, he found that it was connected to a metal pole sticking out of the floor. It was as if it'd been build into the house.

"Alright, Law. Take a deep breath and calm down. You need to be calm," he said to himself. "Now, think. Why would someone do this to you? What do you remember from the other night?" He thought back to what happened before he woke up in the bed last time. "Alright. Okay. I had a disagreement with Urouge and he got one of his guys to beat the shit out of me. A bit later, a man picked me up and helped me out. Now, I'm chained up in his house. It's good that I'm wearing clothes, though. But what's going on here?"

Choosing to wait for the guy to come home, Law sat back down on the bed. Then, it hit him. "My phone. I need to check and see if anyone's tried to call me."

Shooting up, he went to search for his clothes. He was thankful when he found them in the laundry room down the hall. It was in the opposite direction from the living room and other rooms. Law fished in his pants and came up with it. _Didn't he tell me that he was washing them? Why is my phone still in them then?_

Turning it on, he saw that he had seventeen miscalls from his friends, thirty-nine from Doflamingo, and forty-two from Lami. Also, he had fifty-three texts from the man and seventy-one from his sister. _Jesus Christ. Talk about overreacting. Lami and Doflamingo, you two need to stop doing that._

Pulling up the guy's number in his contacts, Law tried calling him. Almost immediately, it told him that he had no service. Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried Lami's number. Same result. Confused now, he opened it up. Nothing was out of place, but something wasn't allowing him to call anyone.

Then, the front door opened up. He moved to look out the door. "God, I need to start thinking before I go into places like that. It'll get me killed one of these days." It was Luffy. He saw him come into view for a second before disappearing.

Walking out of the laundry room, Law found him in the kitchen, looking through the fridge. The guy was dressed in yellow and black overalls, a white shirt underneath, matching black and yellow boots, and a matching jacket. It was open, showing off his overalls and shirt.

"Man, I need to get Sanji to cook for us again. I miss him coming over," the guy said as he dug around. Law didn't say anything at first. He didn't know what to say. It was already awkward because he hadn't expected to be put in the situation he was in. When the guy looked up, he almost fell backward. "Torao! Don't do that!"

Law gave him a confused looked mixed with a tad bit of anger. "Why did you do this?" he asked.

"Do what?" He went back to looking through the fridge.

"This." Law held up the chain. "I need to go home. I really do appreciate your help and you taking care of me, but I need to get home and back to work."

The other gave him a smile before it turned creepy almost instantly. "Oh. You won't be going home any time soon. You're staying here." It was said with a happy, innocent tone of voice. Law couldn't believe what he just said.

"Wh-What?"

**Is this first chapter good? Please, let me know. Have a wonderful day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. About 25% of all blood from the heart goes into the kidneys.**

**2\. In Israel, it is illegal to bring bears to the beach.**

**3\. Rednex, the band who remixed and popularized _Cotton Eye Joe_ , is not Southern, but Swedish. They all have Southern sounding stage names.**

**4\. BuzzFeed sponsored content costs about $20,000 for five or six "articles".**


	2. Shocking Situations

**Shocking Situations**

Law was trying to process what the other just said to him. This young man, whom he didn't know, just told him that he wouldn't be going home. The guy, also, said he was staying there. With him. Something was, definitely, wrong with this situation he was in. Law was missing something crucial.

"What?" Law repeated himself.

"You're staying here. Make yourself at home. Just... don't go in the basement. There's no need for you to," Luffy informed him. He seemed relaxed and okay with being faced with that. Law couldn't believe it

"Why?" He was still trying to realize what was going on around him.

"Because I don't want you to go yet." The guy pulled some things from the fridge. After that, he walked over to the counter and began to fix himself something to eat. "The chain will allow you to go anywhere you want in the house. Just not the front door. I made sure about that."

"What do you want from me? I don't even know you," Law shot back. It was strange that this dude acted as if they've known each other for a while. He didn't remember even meeting this guy.

"I guess it's been a while. I don't blame you for not remembering." Luffy continued to fix a sandwich as he spoke. Law was confused.

"What do you mean? I've never met you before."

"I met you two years ago. You took care of me, Ace, and Sabo," the younger man answered. Law furrowed his brows. He didn't remember this man. Nothing came to mind when he tried to remember him. The kid didn't bring back any memories. Luffy looked up before sighing, probably because of his expression. "You don't remember, do you?"

"No. I don't remember you nor the other two." Law knew he should've been freaking out more. But, for some reason, he was calmer. Still, he was freaking out on the inside, so I guess that counts. This guy was strange and creepy. Even if he looked and sounded friendly and innocent, something was hiding behind that facade.

Luffy took the jacket off before placing it on the counter. Then, he took his arms out of the overalls, letting the loops fall to his waist along with the top of them. After that, he removed his shirt, putting it with the jacket.

That's when Law saw the mark on his chest. There was a large scar in the shape of an X on his chest. It looked sort of jagged but overall good. Law's mind, immediately, went to his medical side. _If that wouldn't have been treated properly, it could've killed him._

Snapping out of his thoughts, Law stared at it a little more. "This is what you did for me. You sewed me up two years ago. You, also, sewed up my brother Ace and helped my other brother, Sabo, with his burn on his eye."

That's when bits and pieces came back to him. Two boys hooked up to life support machines and another with a bandage over his left eye. They were all in bad condition but, somehow, were able to recover quickly. Law remembered them but not faces nor names.

"I really appreciate you helping us back then. You're a great doctor." Law realized something that could be related to the current conversation but probably wasn't.

"You knew my name before you even helped me, didn't you?" Luffy nodded as he went back to his task. "Then, you lied to me. You told me you knew my name by looking at my I.D. in my wallet."

"You were already going in and out of it. I just thought it'd mess with your brain even more if I told you the truth at that time." Law was astonished at his explanation for everything he asked. It was as if he was expecting the questions he was throwing at him.

Suddenly, a few thumps came from below them. Luffy's happy expression quickly turned sour. Law couldn't figure out what was going on. The guy knew what that sound was and was upset about it. That made him even warier of the other. It was odd.

"I almost forgot about that." He looked down at his sandwich. "It can wait until I'm done eating. Not like anything's going to change by the time I get done." When he was done making his food, he sat at the dining table before eating.

"What was that noise?" Law asked. He didn't move from his spot next to the entrance to the room.

"Nothing to worry about. Just ignore it. I'll deal with it when I'm done eating." He took a bite of his stomach. "Oh. And who's the girl that went to your house? Is she a friend of yours? Or something else?"

Law's eyes widened at the mention of his house. "You know where I live?!" he shouted at him. Luffy narrowed his eyes. He watched him reach into his pocket. Suddenly, the collar shocked him. He grabbed it before dropping to his knees. Law gritted his teeth and groaned as it happened.

When the electricity stopped after a moment, he was gasping for breath as he fell over onto his hands and knees. "Please, refrain from yelling. I don't want to have to do that again, but I also don't want the other neighbors to hear you." Law looked up at him. "Also, yes. I know exactly where you live. You're my neighbor, afterall. I moved here about a week ago. I don't think you realize that. You work long hours and go to bed when you get home most of the time. And you didn't answer my question. Who's that girl?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Law stayed on his hands and knees before answering him. "She's... She's my little sister. Why do you want to know? Don't you fucking dare touch her."

"I have no intentions of doing that. I just wanted to know." He continued to eat. "She's putting up missing posters of you. I don't think she's noticed."

"Notice what? What're you talking about?"

"She came over, looking for you." Luffy grinned at him as he stayed on the ground for now. "I told her I haven't even met you since I moved in. Your sister didn't ask me any more questions after that and just left. She did thank me for my time, though."

"What the hell's wrong with you?"

"I don't know what you mean. I'm perfectly fine." There was that friendly tone again. As if he was telling him the best thing in the world. That creeped Law out even more. It was disturbing. He didn't want to be near him. Law just wanted to go home.

The thumping happened again. Luffy's happy demeanor quickly changed once again when it sounded. Law knew there was something in the basement that was upsetting him. Then, he remembered what he said to him. _He said not to go to the basement. Why? Is there something down there that he doesn't want me to see? What's going on?_

Luffy, quickly, finished his sandwich before getting up and putting his plate in the sink. He didn't even bother putting his shirt or other things back on. "I'll be back in a bit. Don't try anything. I don't want to have to shock you again." Law just nodded. He was going to try to figure out how to get the collar off while he was gone.

The other walked to a door next to the bedroom. He opened it and shut it behind himself. Law heard it lock. Once he was gone, Law felt around the back of the collar to find the lock. He found it after a second.

Law moved his fingers over it to find the spot for the key. It didn't take him long to find it. As soon as he did so, he went around the kitchen for something to try to help him get it off. Law collected a few things before going to the bathroom so he could see it.

In the bathroom, he shut and locked the door to keep the other from bothering him. When that was done, he looked in the mirror before moving the collar so he could see the lock properly. He had set his items on the sink. He'd found a screwdriver, a knife, some chopsticks, and a fork. It was all he could find that could, probably, help him.

Picking up the screwdriver, he jammed it into the keyhole, wiggling it around a bit. He did that for a few minutes with no results. Next was the knife. He was very careful when using it. The results were the same as the screwdriver. After about ten minutes, he'd tried all of the items but got nowhere.

"UGGHHH!" he yelled as he punched the wall. At that moment, he didn't care if Luffy heard him or not. Law just wanted to get away from the man. He didn't know his intentions nor if he was going to hurt him again. It'd be bad if he did.

Out of nowhere, he heard the sound of a woman's voice. She sounded as if she was crying and frantic. Unlocking and opening the door, Law stuck his head out to see where it was coming from. That's when he heard the sound of the basement doorknob jiggling.

Walking over to it, he heard the sobbing right on the other side. Then, the lock clicked. He stepped back before the door could hit him as it swung open. Law wasn't prepared at all for what he saw when the door was opened. His jaw dropped while fear, horror, and sorrow filled him.

A woman covered in cuts and bruises came rushing out. She was limping as she did. Her hair was blonde and long but matted with dried blood and dirt. Her skin was, probably, pale but discoloured by the purple, blue, and black bruises all over her. He couldn't see her eyes at first, though. Not to mention, she was completely naked from head to toe and very skinny. As if she hadn't eaten in days or even weeks.

"Get back here!" he heard Luffy holler. He sounded pissed off and nothing like the guy he met in the kitchen. Something was very wrong with this situation. The sound of someone stomping up the stairs let him know he was coming up.

The woman turned around and saw him. That's when he saw her eyes. They were a dull green and filled with tears. They brightened up a bit when their eyes met. She, quickly, ran behind him, using him as a human shield.

"P-Pl-Please... keep me safe," she begged as she held onto the back of his shirt. Law couldn't feel her body shaking as she stayed close to him.

He didn't have the time to answer before Luffy came out of the basement. Law could see the furious expression as he looked around, probably looking for the girl. That look instantly changed when his gaze rested on him. "Torao. What're you doing? Where'd she go?"

At first, he didn't answer him. After a moment, though, his instincts took over. He put an arm around himself to hold the woman closer to his body. "What're you doing?" he retorted. "Who is she? What'd you do to her?"

Luffy looked around him to glare at the woman he was trying to protect. "Torao, move. This doesn't concern you. Just get out of my way."

It was his turn to get angry. "No. She's hurt. She needs medical attention. I'm going to treat her." He was always one to help those that were hurt. It was his job, afterall.

The other man sighed. "I told you I didn't want to do this again. If you don't listen to me, I will. Please, move."

Law stood his ground. He'd protect her as much as he could. Even if he didn't understand what was happening, he'd try his best. "No. I don't understand what's going on, but she's hurt. I know you did it."

Luffy's expression turned to something he'd consider insane. His lips curled into a malicious grin and his eyes changed. There wasn't the happy, joyous light in them from before. There was a glint that promised pain and suffering to anyone in his way.

Maniac chuckling filled the hallway. "Torao~. I don't want to hurt you. You know that. But if you disobey me, I'll have to. Now, do you really want that? Because I don't. Step aside or I'll have to."

To say he was disturbed would be an enormous understatement. There's no word to accurately describe how he felt at that time. The kind man that spoke to him during his recovering time was nowhere to be seen.

"Torao~. Are you going to move or not? I don't have all night."

"No. Please. K-Keep me s-safe. Please, s-s-sir," the woman pleaded with him. Her grip on his shirt tightened. He felt bad for her. Law could only imagine how she got all of the wounds she had.

Then, Luffy sighed. "You leave me no choice." He watched in terror as the other pulled a remote from his pants' pocket. Law knew what it was for. "I can press the button, or you can move aside. Your choice. This is the last time I'm going to ask."

 _I don't want him to hurt her anymore. But I don't want to get shocked again, either._ Choosing to sacrifice himself, Law looked him in the eyes. "No. I'm not moving."

The grin shrunk a small bit but didn't go away. "Fine. Have it your way." Lifting up the remote more, Law watched him press the button.

The pain was almost immediate. Law screamed as his hands flew to grip the collar. He dropped to his knees like before with the girl following him. She placed her hands on him. "Are you okay?!" she cried out. Law couldn't answer her as the pain of the shocks wracked his body.

After a moment, he fell onto his side, still holding onto the collar. The woman was trying to help him. She even put her hands on the collar to try to help him get it off. A few minutes later, the shocking stopped. It had gone on longer than before.

Law gasped for breath as tears streamed down his face. It'd been so intense that he'd started crying and his consciousness was starting to fade. He swore Luffy upped the voltage. "Sir! Are you okay?! Please, get up!" The woman's voice was distant in his ears. He knew that he was passing out.

"Get... Get out... of h-here," he got out. The woman hesitated, not wanting to leave him there. It was a kind gesture, but he knew she'd get caught if she didn't leave then and there.

Before she could do anything, he saw Luffy come closer and grab her by the hair. She started screaming as he made her look at Law. He could kind of see tears on her face as well. "See what you did? You made me hurt him. I didn't want to do it, but you made me. Are you happy now, bitch?" Even Luffy's voice was fading away.

The last thing he saw was Luffy dragging her struggling form back to the basement. He felt ashamed that he couldn't help her get out of there. "Pl-Please... don't... don't hurt her." That was the last thing he said before he passed out.

**Is this chapter good? Please, let me know your opinions. I know it's dark. I wanted it to be that way. Anyway, have a terrific day and I love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Without saliva, humans are unable to taste food.**

**2\. The German Autobahn has no speed limits because Western Germany saw them as a Nazi relic. This became effective in 1972.**

**3\. If you ate nothing but rabbit meat, you would die from protein poisoning. This would be a mixture of too much protein and an absence of fat in the diet.**

**4\. The loudness of a monkey is relative to the size of its testicles. Researchers found that the smaller the testicles, the louder the monkey.**

**P.S. - I'm thinking of doing a princess fanfic collection for One Piece. Law, of course, will be the main character. Does this sound good? Please, give me your honest opinions. Thank you and I love you all.**


	3. New Collar

**New Collar**

He groaned as he regained consciousness. Law's head was killing him, and he felt sore and horrible all over. He brought a hand to his head before struggling to sit up. Then, he forced his eyes to open up. As soon as his vision cleared from sleep, he realized that he was back in the bed of the bedroom from when he first woke up in the house.

Suddenly, all the memories from before came crashing back down on him so hard that it almost made him throw up. His eyes widened as he remembered the woman again. As quickly as he could, Law scrambled out of the bed before throwing the door open.

Once he did that, he shot out to figure out what happened to her. There was a noise coming from the living room, so he went to check it out. Cautiously, he crept down the hall. There was no telling what Luffy was up to at the time. It was better to be wary and cautious than to go running blindly into something.

As he made it to the living room, he found Luffy sitting on the couch, watching TV. It was as if nothing was wrong. Nothing at all. Law looked at him closely. That's when he realized a few things that were different from before about the other.

Luffy was no longer in his work clothes. He was wearing a t-shirt with a band logo on it and blue-jean shorts with fur around the legs. His hair was damp from the looks of it. Law guessed that he had, recently, showered. But he seemed relaxed now.

"Where is she?" he asked aloud. His voice echoed in the hallway. Law wanted to know what the other man did with the girl he tried to save. His worry about her was growing by the minute.

The guy turned his head to look at him. That insane glint in his eyes was gone and the happy, lively light was back. He smiled at him. "Good to see you're up. Did you have a nice nap?" He ignored Luffy's own question for him.

"You didn't answer me. Where is she?" Law repeated. Luffy's smile changed to a frown in a second. Then, he turned back to watch the TV. Law thought it was strange and it angered him. The other was being very dismissive about what he was asking. That didn't make him feel any better about the woman.

"Don't worry about her. She isn't here anymore." Law paled at what that could mean. But he was still hopeful that he meant he just let her go. Law didn't want to think about the other things that he could've done to her. "Come sit with me." Coming back from his thoughts, he, slowly, made his way over to the couch.

Law took a seat on the opposite end of the furniture. There was no way in hell he was going to sit anywhere close to the lunatic. He didn't trust him, nor did he know what the other was up to. Those two reasons alone were enough to make him fear him.

"Torao, why're you sitting all the way over there? Come sit next to me." Luffy patted the cushion next to him. Law glanced over, then shook his head as he looked back at the TV. "Why not? I won't bite."

"I don't trust you. That's why," Law voiced. He looked back at the younger man. There was a deep frown on Luffy's face again as he set his attention on him. "You've shocked me twice since I've been here. The second time made me pass out. Why would I get near someone who did that to me? My instincts say I should stay as far away from you as possible."

The other seemed to think that over. Law watched his jaw clench as he sat there. He didn't know what was going through his mind, nor did he want to know. That was a place he'd rather stay out of.

Luffy turned back to the TV. Law looked at it as well. It was on the news. Then, he saw his picture pop up. He listened to what was being said. "No clues have been found on where the young doctor, Trafalgar Law, has gone to. Friends and family are worried because they haven't heard from him in almost a week and a half. It's almost as if he disappeared without a trace. Though, one person said that the last time they saw him was when he was leaving Urouge's casino. That was all that's been said about his last whereabouts. Police and his family are still keeping an eye out for anything about him. The police are asking everyone that if they know something, please, don't hesitate to call in and tell them," the woman on the screen reported.

"I'm sorry," was said after the woman stopped speaking. Law turned back to Luffy. He heard him.

"I don't forgive you." The other's jaw was still clenched when he looked back at him. He knew that pissed him off a lot. Law was worried that he'd lash out at him again but was certain the other was honest about not wanting to hurt him.

He watched Luffy's eyes narrow and his expression turn to anger. Law chose to get up and leave the room instead of staying to see how he reacted to his response to Luffy's apology. He went to the kitchen again instead, fingering the collar as he did so.

Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks. The collar was made of fabric. _Fabric_ was easy to either snip with scissors or cut with a knife. A smile came to his lips as he went to the drawer he searched earlier. He was careful not to make any noise when opening it.

Once it was opened, he picked up a nice, sharp knife before shutting it. He walked toward the bathroom. Law stopped to check to see if Luffy was still on the couch. Relief flooded into him at seeing the guy still transfixed on the television. Although, even from a distance, he still looked furious.

Law entered the bathroom before shutting and locking the door to the room. Sighing, he looked in the mirror before grabbing the collar and lifting the knife to it. That's when he started slicing into it, being careful not to accidentally cut himself. The collar gave way to the sharp object. He felt giddy because he was so close to freedom.

Every slice through the material made him even more excited about knowing how close he was. As soon as he got to the end, he held the collar so it wouldn't make noise by hitting the floor. Quietly and carefully, he unlocked and opened the door.

Sticking his head out, he heard the TV still going. Law crouched down to place the collar on the ground. What it was on the floor, he stood back up before tiptoeing to check on Luffy. He froze in fear in the hallway.

Luffy wasn't on the couch anymore. Law almost started panicking. The guy was missing, and he didn't know where the hell he was. That was a big problem now. If Luffy saw him then, he would, probably, beat the shit out of him.

Quickly but silently, he made it to the front door. But before he could even reach out to touch the doorknob, he was tackled to the floor. He yelped at the sudden action. When he regained his senses, he felt something sitting on his back, holding both of his hands behind his back.

That's when he realized what had happened. Luffy had been waiting in the shadows of the room for him to try to escape. It wasn't hard because the only lights in the room were the TV and the light from the kitchen. That was it. The sun had set long before.

"Torao, that wasn't a good idea," Luffy said as he sat on his back. "Now, I have to get the other one. I didn't want to have to use it, but you leave me no other choice now." Suddenly, something was wrapped around his wrists.

"What the fuck are you putting on me?" Law almost screamed at him. It was tight and kept his hands together. Then, his feet were held together and done the same to. "What're you doing?"

"It's zip ties. If I leave you alone while I go get it, you'll just escape. If I just tie your hands, you can still get out. Now, you can't at all because your legs are tied." Law couldn't believe that he anticipated everything he thought he'd do. Luffy patted his shoulder. "I'll be right back. Then, I'll get them off."

"Don't leave me like this," Law shot back.

"Don't worry. I won't be long. Also, nobody will see you. You'll be fine." With that said, he rose from him before rushing off. Law sat there for a second before wriggling a little. He was able to turn himself over and began to stare at the ceiling. It was the only thing he could do at the time.

He started to think about what he'd done wrong in his life to be stuck in the situation he was in. When he was younger, he never fought with his sister. Still, the only thing he'd done up to that point was argue a few times with her. That was it. Law had never hurt anyone intentionally, nor had he lied too much. He'd dedicated his life to helping people, not hurting them.

Then, he thought back to two years ago. He had to think really hard about what the other man told him. That's when it clicked for him. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. Law remembered the three brothers. He didn't know why he didn't see it nor remember it earlier.

It all started when the hospital got a call for three explosion survivors. He, now, remembered it in great detail.

...

_**"Dr. Trafalgar! You're needed in the emergency room urgently," was said over the intercom. Law downed the rest of his coffee before rushing out of the breakroom.** _

_**He was met by a nurse halfway there. Law knew her as Kaya. She was a new one that joined them earlier that year. He saw potential in her. The girl was a very friendly person and kind. Also, Kaya could sympathize with patients and co-workers alike.** _

_**"What's going on?" he asked as she walked with him. The girl was matching his pace step for step.** _

_**"We have three brothers. It seems that something exploded near them. Two are in critical condition while the other seems a bit more stable. The police haven't said exactly what happened, so I don't have all the details about the incident," she informed him. Law nodded.** _

_**"How bad are the two in critical condition?" Law wanted some details about their state. He needed to know what he was working with and to prepare himself.** _

_**"Those two have wounds on their chests. If they aren't treated quickly, they could lose their lives. I haven't seen them myself, but that's what I've been told."** _

_**"Thank you. I'm going to need your help. Are you ready to take on a task like this?" He looked over at the young woman. Her eyes were wide, but she nodded. Law gave a quick one back as they arrived at the operation room.** _

_**Opening the doors, he was met with blood all over the ground along with two young men on two different tables. Law took a moment to assess which one needed immediate attention. That's when he noticed that the older looking one had what looked to be a hole in his chest. The other seemed to just have an open would on his.** _

_**He walked up to the worse one. "This one needs to be tended to first. Kaya, come here." The girl rushed over. "I need you to clean around the wound while I get some thread and a needle. Keep an eye on him. Don't let anything happen. Watch his vitals." Kaya agreed while he went to find what he needed.** _

_**About an hour or two later, he had the two fixed up and in a more stable condition. They were hooked up to life support machines just in case. He didn't trust that they could survive on their own until they were a bit better. It was just his honest opinion as a doctor.** _

_**After leaving the room with them, he was brought to check on the third. When he entered the room, he saw a sleeping man on a bed. There were some bandages around his left eye. Law guessed that it was makeshift until he got to him.** _

_**As he walked up, he got a good look at him. He was young and looked to be friendly. Raising his hands, he reached up and undid the bandages. Once he saw the injury, Law thought it wasn't that bad. It was around a second-degree burn.** _

_**"It's not that bad but it will leave a scar," he said aloud. Law started the treatment. He was very careful and made sure to keep from damaging him even more than he already was. It wasn't long before he finished up with this brother.** _

_**Stepping back, he looked at his handiwork. These bandages were clean and fixed to his head. He guessed that they just haphazardly wrapped the first ones around his eyes to keep from being left in the open. Not uncommon there.** _

**_Law smiled before leaving the room. it'd been fun to help them, but he knew they had a long recovery ahead. He'd be willing to help them if he could. But he knew they'd choose their doctors, not him._ **

...

It had been a few weeks before all three were ready to go home. After a week or two, the one with the burn on his eye was able to go home. The guy would visit the other two every day in their rooms. He thought it was a sweet gesture because they were brothers.

The sound of Luffy coming back brought him out of his thoughts. Law looked at him. The guy looked puzzled before his expression went neutral. "Torao, what were you trying to do?" he asked.

"It was hurting my stomach," Law lied. He didn't really remember what he planned to do anymore. His thoughts had gone to a different thing.

"Okay." Then, Luffy gave him a big smile with his hands behind his back. "I found what I was looking for." Law tried to look around him. He was worried about what it was.

"What is it?" Law questioned. He didn't like the looks of where this was going. It made him very anxious because of who he was. To make it worse, his hands and feet were starting to hurt from, unconsciously, trying to get out of the zip ties.

"Close your eyes," Luffy responded with a big smile. Law knew he couldn't do anything else, so he did as he was told. "Alright. Don't peek. It'll just take a second."

Once his eyes were closed, Law felt Luffy standing over him. He got closer for some reason. Law didn't open his eyes yet, even though that was what he wanted to do so badly. Then, something enclosed around his neck.

That's when his eyes shot open. Luffy was backed off by then. "Torao, you weren't supposed to look yet," Luffy whined. Law looked down and found a metal collar around his neck now.

At first, Law could only stare down at it in disbelief. _Wha... What the fuck?!_ For a moment, he was speechless. He couldn't find the right words to say. Then, he freaked out. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY IS THERE ANOTHER GODDAMN COLLAR ON ME?!" he screamed.

Luffy crouched down and slapped a hand over his mouth. "Shhh. The neighbor will hear you. And because the other was fabric, I thought ahead and got another one. It's metal but can still shock you." Law's eyes widened in terror at the mention of it shocking him. "If you behave, I'll take the chain off. All you have to do is listen to me and I'll give you more freedom. Is that a deal?"

Law stared the other man in the eyes. He saw that he was being sincere. Law couldn't tell if there was something hidden in them or not. He didn't see anything different and made him feel a bit better.

"Now, I'm going to remove my hand. Don't yell. Please."

When the younger man removed his hand, Law stared at him a little longer before answering his question. "O...Okay."

The other grinned before he took out some scissors and snipped the zip ties. Then, he held out a hand. "Come on. Let's go back to watching the TV. I have something to do later. So, I want to spend some time with you before then." Law accepted it and was helped back up.

He followed the other back to the couch, the sound of the chain dragging across the floor. That let him know the chair had been attached to it before it was placed on him. Luffy sat on the couch and patted the cushion next to him.

Knowing better, Law sat down right there. Luffy snuggled close to him. He allowed it. There wasn't much he could do, anyway. _I hope he lives up to his promise. Maybe that's my ticket out of here. Just do as I'm told, and I'll be free enough to escape. That's good enough for me._ Law decided he was going to suck up his pride and obey the other just to get the chance to escape. That plan was set in motion.

**Is this chapter good? Please, tell me your opinion. I'd love to read it. Also, to put it in a time frame, Law woke up the first time around 4 in the afternoon. This chapter is later that night around 10 or so. Just to help out. Sorry if it was confusing. Anyway, have a blessed day. Love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. After Christianity, the largest religious affiliation in the U.S. is Judaism.**

**2\. Ewok Jerky was a popular snack across the Outer Rim in the _Star Wars_ Universe.**

**3\. Italy built an entire courthouse to prosecute the Mafia. They charge 474 members in a trial that lasted from 1986-1992. To date, it was the biggest trial in the world.**

**4\. Doug Engelbart created the very first computer mouse from wood in 1964.**


	4. Luffy's Time

**Luffy's Time**

Luffy was tense as he snuggled up to Law. It'd been a couple of hours after the situation he'd been put in and had to deal with. He never wanted to put the metal collar on Law in the first place, but he'd cut the other off. That wasn't good. _But now, he can't take this one off. That's good so far._

Looking up, he checked to see if he was sleeping yet or not. A smile came to his face. Law was passed out with his head leaning on the couch. Moving a bit, Luffy made sure not to wake him up. He didn't want that. It'd ruin his plans.

After he was able to get up without waking the other man, he lifted him from the couch. Luffy carried him back to the room before putting him in the bed. He's so cute when he sleeps. Much better up close than through the window of his bedroom.

He walked over to the dresser before opening the top drawer. Sitting inside on a pile of clean, folded clothes were a needle and a bottle of liquid medicine. He'd gotten the bottle from Law's house. The guy kept some medications at his house in a filing cabinet.

Grabbing the two things up, he brought them to the bedside table. After he set those down, he dug under the bed for what he knew was there. A grin settled on his lips once he felt the cold, plastic packaging. Luffy brought out a bag of alcohol wipes.

Pulling the pack out from under the bed, he set it on the nightstand next to the bottle and needle. He pulled up the chair before sitting down on it. Luffy reached over and grabbed Law's left arm. He made sure not to wake him up as he rolled the sleeve up. Once his vein was exposed, Luffy placed his arm back on the bed for a moment.

Luffy, then, grabbed the bottle and syringe. Holding up the bottle to the light, he stuck the needle inside, filling it up with the clear liquid inside. As soon as it was filled halfway, he pulled it out. Setting the bottle down, he made sure there were no bubbles inside.

After that, he opened the wipes and took one out. He used it to clean the end of the needle before wiping down the spot right where Law's vein was. "Now, this should keep him asleep until tomorrow. I'm not sure when tomorrow, but hopefully not before I get home," he said aloud to himself.

Taking a deep breath, Luffy stuck the needle in Law's arm. He tensed up when the man moved a little. But he didn't pull his arm away. That gave Luffy the time to push the medicine into his body. Once the needle was completely empty, he pulled it out of Law's arm.

He got another alcohol wipe before opening the bedside table drawer. Inside, there was a bag of cotton balls and a box of Band-Aids. He grabbed one of each before placing the cotton ball on top and the Band-Aid on that.

With all of that done, Luffy pulled Law's sleeve down and placed it over his stomach. The guy was sleeping on his back. He smiled at the innocent, peaceful, vulnerable look on his face. That's when he felt his pants grow tight. Luffy groaned at that.

"Come on," he complained aloud. Quickly, he got up and replaced the items where they were before. He didn't want Law to know what he'd been doing. Law hadn't been going in and out of it just because of the fever. No. He'd been going in and out of it mostly because Luffy had been experimenting with the medicine he got to get the right dosage for him.

 _Now, I'm going to have to fix that and do what I have in mind_. Luffy sighed. _Well, might as well knock out two birds with one stone._ He walked to the living room before cutting the TV off. Luffy looked at the clock. It was only eleven at night. _Yeah. He made me have to get rid of the other quickly._ He shrugged. _She was getting old anyway. I didn't find her fun anymore. Her screams were getting annoying. Oh well._

Luffy picked up his phone before opening a notepad. He had removed Law's sim card from his phone earlier that day. Luffy had seen all of the texts and missed calls. It was sweet to know that Law was so loved.

He shook his head to clear it. The notepad page had names written and crossed out. The woman before had her name crossed out now. "Now, who's next?" he asked himself aloud. Luffy plopped down on the couch in the dark as he looked at the next name on the list. "Huh. Didn't know I'd get that far already. Next is... Viola."

Anger filled him with the memory of the woman. He'd seen and heard what she'd done. It disgusted him and pissed him off at the same time. Viola was one of the people he hated for what she'd done. He remembered when he first put her on the list.

...

**_Luffy had been spying on Law once again. He didn't have work that day, so it was much easier. Law didn't have work that day, either. At the moment, he was sitting at a cafe drinking a cup of coffee while on his phone. Luffy, on the other hand, was sitting at another cafe next door._ **

**_"Lami, you need to stop asking me about that. I've already told you my opinion on it," he heard him say. Both of them were outside. It was nice to be able to hear his voice again._ **

**_Suddenly, he saw a woman come and sit across from Law. She had long, slightly wavy dark brown hair pulled back and light olive skin. The woman wore a long, sleeveless white Flamenco dress with violet polka dots and maroon frills, purple stiletto heels, a red rose in her hair, and round earrings._ **

**_"Hey, Law," she greeted. Law looked up from his phone at the woman._ **

**_"Viola, what're you doing here?" he asked. Luffy was getting even more pissed by the second. Law knew this woman and she was on good terms with him._ **

**_"I happened to see you while passing by." He was almost breaking his cup as he sat there. She was getting on his nerves the more she talked. "Are you free tonight?" she asked._ **

**_"I'm not interested in going to the casino with you tonight." Law took a sip of his coffee. "Last time I did, you got shit-faced and couldn't walk straight to save your life. I had to take you home. Then, you tried to get me in bed with you, but I'm not interested."_ **

**_"Look. I'm really, really sorry about that. I didn't mean to get that drunk. You're a really good friend of mine and I'd love for you to join me." Luffy wanted to attack her._ ** _He's mine, you bitch. Keep your filthy hands off of him._

**_"Sorry, but no. See if Shachi wants to g_ ** **_o. You know he's up for it anytime. Or Lami. She'd be willing to go and spend time with you." Law finished his cup before standing up. "Maybe tomorrow. If that's fine with you, will tomorrow do?"_ **

**_"Of course. See you tomorrow." Luffy had a new target on his list._ **

**_"Viola," he repeated the name lowly as he got up and threw his cup in the garbage. "That's a new one. She's pretty, but she's too close to him. Not something I like." With that, he went to find where Law had gone off to._ **

...

"Yeah. She's the next one. And I know exactly where she is right now." With that, Luffy got up and went back to his room. Law was still sleeping but he was on his side now. "I'll be back by morning. I really do need to put more padding down there. The last one gave herself away."

He went over to his dresser before pulling out a nice shirt, a tie, and a pair of jeans. Laying them on the bed, away from Law, he stripped his clothes before dressing in the others. Luffy went to the bedroom next door. It had a full-length mirror.

Inside the room, he grinned at himself. He had on a nice, black, long-sleeve button-up shirt, a red tie, and matching black jeans. "I look great. Now, I just need my shoes. I'll get them on my way out."

Leaving the room, he went to the kitchen and grabbed his keys and wallet. As soon as he was done with that, he went to the entrance and picked out some nice, sleek, black shoes. They were the only shoes he had other than his boots for work and his sandals. They were good at times.

With that, he left his house. He knew that Law wouldn't be up for a very long time, so he didn't have to worry about him. Luffy's only thoughts at the time were on which casino he was going to and what he was planning. He never left the house without a plan at times like this.

People were walking down the streets as well. Even though it was almost midnight, people were still up and about. _That reminds me, I need to get a day where we can all get together again. Everyone's been too busy. We need to figure something out._

The casino he arrived at was the one he'd been looking for. A grin was on his face as he entered. The security at the entrance smiled once they saw him. "Luffy, it's been a while. How have you been?" one man asked. He had black hair.

"I've been doing good. Just looking for some fun," he replied. It wasn't a complete lie. He was going to have some fun that night alright.

"Where's the nice, cute blonde you left with a few weeks ago? I thought you hit it off great with her," the other said. This one had white hair.

"You know, it didn't work out. We wanted different things. Kinda made me upset for a while." Luffy was used to talking about it already. Lies came easy to him.

"Sorry, man. Hope you score tonight. I bet by two or three." Luffy thanked them and agreed with the bet before he was let inside. They wished him a good night, going back to their job.

Inside was like getting used to your weird friend's new house. The colours were almost too much and could give you a headache. Luffy had gotten used to it because of how many times he'd been inside to spy on Law and to get new ones.

Smiling, Luffy went over to the bar and asked for a caipirinha. The man at the bar grinned as he made it. "You looking for another honey tonight, Luffy?" the guy asked as he handed him the drink.

"Maybe. We'll see by an hour or two." The guy laughed.

"I'll hold you to that." Luffy sipped his drink as he looked out at the floor. He scanned for the woman he came to find.

 _Bingo._ He saw her at one of the slot machines. She looked a little drunk, but he knew she wasn't completely wasted yet. Luffy knew he needed her drunk if this was going to work. He waited for her to come to the bar. 

Tonight she was wearing a long dark blue dress with white frills while her hair was pulled up in a ponytail. She was also wearing matching blue stilettos. It was a pretty outfit but he didn't care for her.

As soon as she got up and started for the bar, he turned to the bartender. "Hey, get that one a sangria. Don't tell her it's from me, though." The guy nodded with a wink as he made the drink for her.

Luffy watched Viola as she came up to the bar. She gave a confused look when the glass was set in front of her. "Huh? What...?" He reveled in the confusion he made for her. "Um... bartender..."

"It's from an admirer," he answered. Luffy cringed on the inside. _Ugh. Not anywhere close, buddy. But thanks for helping me out._ That was going to make it easier for him. The woman perked up and, happily, drank the drink. He grinned at that.

After a moment, the bartender came over to him. Luffy told him to keep the drinks going until he said stop. The man nodded as he went and refilled her cup. He was watching to make sure she got nice and hammered before going to talk to her.

The amount of money didn't bother him. He was pretty rich. His job kept him busy, but his father sent him money all the time. Even his grandfather sent him money. Luffy had enough money to buy a way bigger, way fancier house. But the one he had at the moment was easy to deal with and right next to Law's.

Once Viola was having trouble sitting up, Luffy looked at his phone. It was only one in the morning. He grinned. The security guy at the front was going to lose his bet. Viola was giggling and talking to the bartender as she sat there.

Knowing it was time, Luffy walked up to her. "Are you having a good time, ma'am?" he asked as she slid in next to her. He saw her expression get even happier. Luffy knew it was going to be easy.

"You're such a handsome man. Are you the one that's been giving me drinks?" she asked in a sultry voice. He wanted to throw up at it.

"I always give a beautiful woman drinks." He didn't want to say things like that, but he needed to gain her trust. Luffy put an arm around her waist as she sat there. "Are you here alone tonight?"

She giggled as she leaned closer to him. "Unfortunately, yes. My friend's been missing, and I've been lonely." Luffy knew she was talking about Law. "Are you alone?" Her speech was slightly slurred. It was a good sign.

"Yes." The two talked for a bit before he paid the tab. He didn't care how much it was. "Would you like to come home with me tonight?" he offered. It was as if he said the best thing ever to her.

"I'd love to go home with a cute, handsome man like you." Viola reached up and placed a hand on his cheek. It took everything in him not to move back. "You're such a nice young man." Luffy smiled back, having to force it.

"Come on. It's not a far walk to my house." She nodded as she helped her up. The bartender gave him a thumbs-up as he helped her. He nodded back. Outside, the security guys nodded at them.

On the way home, Viola talked about Law and how she missed him. Luffy listened to her and even gave his opinion at times. All of it just pissed him off. He hated that she'd been so close to him and even wanted to get in his pants. That wasn't something he ever wanted.

But a smile came to his face. _And it never will. Not after I'm done. She won't ever be able to get with anyone. Especially my Law_. At the door to his house, Luffy got his keys out and unlocked it. Viola complimented his house.

Once they were inside, he set her down on the couch and told her he'd be back in a moment or so. She nodded and waited for him. Luffy closed the door and went to the basement. Cutting on the light, he ignored the state of the room and went over to the wall to his right.

He grabbed a bat before making his way back to the living room. It made him happy to see her still sitting on the couch. "You're taking a long time. Is everything okay?" she called out. Luffy made sure to be silent as he crept up behind her.

Raising the bat, he aimed for the back of her head. With it lined up properly, Luffy swung it back. Then, he moved forward. It hit, directly, on the back of her head. It was an automatic knock-out. She fell forward onto the ground. Limp. Luffy looked at the bat. No blood nor any markings.

A grin settled on his lips. He went and put the bat back before coming to get her. Luffy lifted her up into his arms. With that, he walked back down to the basement. Once there, he stripped her of her dress, shoes, and ribbon in her hair. The dress and shoes were nice, and he didn't want to damage either one.

When it was off, he went to a chest to put it inside. All of the clothes from the women he did this to were in the chest. It was kind of like a memory box because of what it held. Luffy didn't care about it, though. It was just something he had.

Going back over to Viola, he chained her arms behind her back to a beam in the basement and put a gag around her head and in her mouth. The room looked terrifying as it was. There was blood staining the dirt and a bit on the walls. It was the place he used the most for situations like this. Basements. He just moved into this place. The blood was the last woman's. He pulled the chain to make sure it would stay in place.

Luffy went back to the bedroom. Law was still sleeping soundly on the bed. He grabbed the bottle and syringe from the dresser before going back down to the basement. Luffy did the same he had with Law except he used more.

As soon as he was done, Luffy backed off and stared at her. His thoughts weren't on her, though. They were on Law. He thought about how he looked when sleeping. Law had still been laying on his back with his hand on his stomach.

His shirt had ridden up on his chest and showed off his abs. Just the thought of it made his pants tighten up again. Gods, how Luffy wanted to just jump him. But he didn't want to ruin the chance to get him to like him. That'd devastate him.

Coming back to the present, Luffy knew that she'd have to do for the time being. Law wasn't to be touched until he was ready. He'd even look into Law's sexual life. It was completely clean. The older man had never had sex before. That was a big plus for him.

Unbuttoning his pants, Luffy pulled a pink packet out of his pocket. He ripped it open before putting it over his dick. Moving closer, he looked down at her. At times like this, he would imagine the other being Law. He closed his eyes as he crouched down. Law's soft skin, muscular, feminine frame, and sexy voice. It was the only thing he thought to do instead of thinking of the woman.

Once he was inside, he thought of it being Law. His insides squeezing around him, feeling like velvet instead of rubber. His moans, grunts, and groans as he pounded into him. Law using his blunt nails to scratch along his back as he went. Luffy moaned quietly at his imagination. He really wanted it to be Law.

It took longer than expected for him to cum. When he did, he thought of filling Law up. It was a pleasant thought. Once he was done, Luffy pulled out of her before opening his eyes. Blood leaked out onto the floor from inside her. He always wore a condom when doing this. He didn't want to catch any STDs if they had any.

He removed the full condom and fixed himself before going up to the main part of the house. He shut and locked the door so Law couldn't go inside. The woman would be awake or waking up by the time he got home the next day. If he got up early enough, he could put more of the foam padding to help block out the noise she'd make.

With that in mind, he went back to the bedroom, throwing the condom away as he went. It was his room, after all. He smiled kindly at seeing Law cuddled up to a pillow. The sight made him relax and feel calmer. Quickly, Luffy changed his clothes before getting into bed next to him. Turning towards Law, he wrapped his arms around him, suctioning to his body. Just being that close to him was almost enough.

"Goodnight, Torao. I'll see you when I get home tomorrow," he said before leaning over and kissing his cheek. Law just moved a little, still out like a light. Luffy had plans for them when he came home. They were going to spend some time together before he had to go see Viola. _Yeah. We'll do something fun._

**I'm really sorry. I made Luffy really, really creepy. Please, share your honest opinions about this story and chapter. Have a great day. I love you all sooo much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Although dingoes are about the same size as a Springer Spaniel, they are brave enough to target an adult kangaroo when hunting in packs.**

**2\. If you keep smelling something that is not really there, you may be experiencing the earliest symptoms of schizophrenia.**

**3\. When George Washington died, Napoleon Bonaparte of France gave a personal eulogy and ordered a ten day mourning period of France.**

**4\. Since the death penalty was restored in 1976, the states of Washington and New Hampshire have returned to hanging as an available method of execution.**


	5. Cooking and Shower

**Cooking and Shower**

Groaning loudly, Law raised a hand to his head. The light from outside was hurting his head a lot. Slowly, he sat up before opening his eyes. He was disappointed to see that he was still in Luffy's house. Especially in his room. More specifically, his bed. 

After a second or so of waking up more, he threw his legs off the side of the bed before standing up. Law swayed a bit in his spot before regaining his balance. There was something different about the room, though. Looking around, he took a second to notice that there were more clothes on the floor.

That's when he noticed a very nice button-up black shirt, a pair of black jeans, and a cherry red tie on the ground. Law raised an eyebrow at them. He walked over to the items and picked the tie up. "What's all this? Did... Did he go out last night?" He was confused now. That's when he remembered what the guy said. "He said he wanted to spend time with me before he had to go do something. What could he have gone to do?"

Law dropped the tie before leaving the room. He walked to the living room. Nothing seemed different. It all seemed to be the same as the night before. Looking around, he couldn't find anything out of place. _Then, what did he do?_

Moving from the living to the kitchen, Law was surprised to find a note on the counter. It was folded in half and the corner was held down by a pen. He picked it up, opened it, and began to read. Law knew it was Luffy that wrote it. Also, his handwriting was kind of bad, but still readable.

_Law,_   
_I'll be getting home around four or five tonight. If you're up by then, can you, please, make us something to eat for dinner? Please.? I know you can cook. I've watched you do it hundreds of times before. You can make whatever you want. I don't mind. I'll eat it anyway. I just want something warm to eat tonight. I can't cook. I just burn everything I try to cook. Please, and thank you._   
_Love you,_   
_Luffy <3_

He glared at the note for a second. _He expects me to cook for him after what he's done to me? Has he gone completely insane? What's wrong with him?_ Just as he thought that, his stomach started to growl. He put a hand over it.

"Fine. I'll cook. But I don't know what he has." He turned to the fridge, opening it to see what kind of ingredients he had to work with. Law looked around inside and came up with a few things he could cook with what he had. "I can make pichelsteiner, galinhada, feijoada, beef stroganoff, or ziti." Thinking for a second, he came to a choice. "I'll try galinhada. He said he'd eat anything."

Getting the ingredients out, Law looked around the room for what he needed. In a drawer, he found an apron. It was white with spots on the bottom and around the top. What? It looks like my hat. But it's an apron. How...? Shaking his head, Law decided he'd ask Luffy about it later. He put it on, tying it around his waist as he went back to cooking.

He knew how to cook almost anything. While growing up, Law had taken a liking to cooking. Lami had told him that she found it interesting to watch him cook. He'd asked why. She replied that it was different.

While living with Doflamingo, Law had taken it up because he didn't eat what everyone else did at times. Lami seemed to like his cooking more than the actual cook's that Doflamingo had hired.

When Doflamingo found out about it, they had a fight for a few days. Neither one spoke to each other and Law did things to piss him off. Lami, in the meantime, tried to get them to calm down. She told Doflamingo that it was fine while telling Law that he should do what he liked and wanted to.

That ended with the older man apologizing, something very rare but it made Law feel happy and accomplished. He found out that the guy only apologized because Lami convinced him that he should. His sister was always the one to try to keep them on good terms with each other. She still lived with him at the moment.

As he cooked, Law started to hum a tune he remembered from growing up before Doflamingo took them in. It was from their parents. It was a song he'd sing to Lami to get her to go to sleep at night while they got used to living with Doflamingo. She was very nervous and scared of their new big brother.

Then, his humming turned to singing. Law was a pretty good singer. His sister had told him that he'd be good as a singer if he ever wanted to quit his job as a doctor. Law didn't think he'd ever want to give up helping people.

It was a little while later. Law was finishing up his cooking as he sang the song once again. It soothed his nerves and made him forget about what was going on around him other than his cooking.

He didn't realize that someone had joined him in the kitchen. Law moved as he sang. It was just a habit he developed when he started cooking. He blocked out everything else around him while only paying attention to the task at hand.

When he turned around, Law almost dropped the pot he was holding as he stopped singing. He stared at the other. He scared the shit out of him. _How didn't I hear him? That's not okay with me. I don't like how quiet he is._

Luffy sat there with a smile as he leaned on his hand. He was smiling at the bar while staring at him. "You have a lovely singing voice," he said. Even his eyes were lidded. Law studied him. The guy wasn't wearing his work clothes. Luffy was wearing a plain, black t-shirt. That's all he could see from where he was.

"When did you get back?" Law questioned. He didn't want to acknowledge his comment.

"Just a few minutes ago. I'm surprised you didn't hear me come in." Law glared at him. "There's no reason to get upset. I didn't mean anything by it."

Law rolled his eyes as he went back to fixing the bowls. "You can't cook for shit, can you? That's why you left me the note."

"You're right." Luffy didn't seem at all bothered by his hostile tone. "I never learned how. The only things I can make are instant noodles, microwave meals, and sandwiches. I can't cook at all. The times I've tried, I burned everything."

"Hah. You're a fireman that makes fires in his own kitchen." In actuality, he did find it funny. Luffy was supposed to extinguish fires. Not make them.

"Hey. That was a little harsh."

"Says the man that put a damn shock collar on me," Law snapped back. He was still pissed off about what the other had done to him. And he'd let him know that every time they spoke to each other.

"Look, I'm sorry. But it was the only thing I could think of. I really don't want to hurt you. It's the last thing I want to do. But I knew you wouldn't stay if I didn't put the collar on you," Luffy tried to defend himself.

Law slammed the spoon he'd been using down on the counter. He was growing even angrier with the younger man. "Luffy, what you're doing to me is illegal. You're torturing me and keeping me hostage in your house. Not to mention, you kidnapped me. All three of those things are illegal," he snapped through gritted teeth.

When he turned around to see how the other took his words, Law almost screamed because Luffy was right up on him. The guy looked furious. "I haven't been torturing you. I might be keeping you in my house, but you have freedom to go wherever you want inside. And I didn't really kidnap you. I offered to help you and you accepted it. You, willingly, allowed me to bring you here." Law had nowhere to go. The counter was behind him and Luffy was in front of him. Too close for comfort. "You don't even know the definition of torture. And I hope you never do."

That small threat made him swallow with a dry mouth. He didn't know what the man was capable of. That's when he remembered the state of the woman he encountered the day before. She'd been beaten and looked horrible. _He tortured her. I know he did._

Suddenly, the furious expression changed, and he looked happy again. "Is dinner ready? I'm starving. I've had a long day."

"Um... I just need to put it in some bowls." Luffy nodded as he backed up so he could move around more freely. Law had gotten acquainted with the kitchen while he was cooking. He pulled down two bowls.

With them down, he filled them up before turning back around to the other man. Law handed him one of the bowls. Luffy grinned as he accepted it. "Thanks." They went to the dining table. Law sat across from Luffy. He wasn't that hungry anymore.

Law was more concerned about what the hell he'd said. _He hopes I don't have to learn what torture is. I don't like the sound of that. Is he holding back on wanting to hurt me? He did say he didn't want to hurt me. Am I getting him to the point of going that far?_

"Law, are you not going to eat? You didn't eat yesterday." Luffy's voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked at him and saw a concerned look on his face.

"Huh? No. I'm going to eat." Law picked up his spoon and began to eat with him. He kept an eye on the younger guy. Luffy seemed to enjoy his cooking.

"You're such a great cook. I think you could compete with my other friend," Luffy cheered as he finished his bowl. Law finished a few minutes later. "I really do like your cooking. It's fantastic."

"Thanks. I learned to cook as a teenager." Luffy nodded. He was being very wary around him. Law didn't want to see the other side of Luffy again. It scared him because he didn't know what he'd do if he kept going.

After dinner, Luffy helped him wash the dishes. Law appreciated the help but was still nervous. The other was being nice and friendly. He even tried to get Law to talk. But he stopped when he wouldn't answer him sometimes. That didn't seem to bother him, though.

When the dishes were done, Law looked out the window. It was getting dark. "Torao, do you want to take a shower?" He looked down to see Luffy staring up at him with bright, joyful eyes.

"I can't really do that with this around my neck," he stated as he grabbed the chain and collar. Luffy didn't seem bothered at all by what he said.

"It's fine. I'll just sit in the bathroom with you. I promise I won't look." Law felt his face heat up, so he looked away. "Come on. You haven't showered since you've been here." He pestered him about it for a good five minutes.

"Okay," Law relented. He didn't like the idea of Luffy being anywhere near him while naked. But it was his only choice. If he wanted a shower, he'd have to go with what Luffy wanted him to do. That was just how it was going to be.

Luffy smiled as they went back to the bedroom. He wouldn't let Law go through the dresser. That was odd to him. It was as if Luffy was hiding something from him. He, also, wouldn't open the top drawer.

"What's in the top drawer?" he inquired as he stood to the side next to the door. Luffy seemed to tense up after.

"Nothing important. Don't worry about it." Law knew he was lying. There was something inside the top drawer that he didn't want to tell him about. But, he decided not to press him about it.

Law looked away as Luffy finished gathering him some clothes. He turned around and motioned for the door after a moment. Law nodded as he followed the young man to the bathroom. It was still the same as the last time he'd been in there. Except that the tools he gathered were gone.

Once inside, Luffy shut the door and locked it behind them. "Why'd you lock it?" Law didn't feel comfortable about it. It was one thing about being locked in a house with the other. He could run to any room and hide away from him. It was a completely different thing he was locked in a single room with him.

"It's fine. You need to stop thinking that I'm going to do something bad." Law narrowed his eyes at him. That didn't make him feel any better. "Alright. I'm going to unlock the collar. Don't try anything."

Taking a deep breath, Law agreed. He watched Luffy bring out a small key from his pocket. The other reached up and unlocked the collar. Law did as he promised. He didn't do anything. Luffy smiled.

"I'm gonna turn around so you can get undressed and into the shower. I won't peek. I promise. When you're done, tell me."

"Got it." Luffy turned around. Law resisted the urge to hit him. Instead, he stripped his clothes and turned the shower on. When the water was warm enough, he stepped inside before shutting the curtain behind him. "Alright. I'm in. You can turn back around now."

He didn't hear the other do anything. It was just silent other than the running water. Law chose to try to ignore it and just bathe. It was awkward and he felt very uncomfortable. Luffy being quiet was creepy. Law didn't like it.

Law took his time to wash his body and hair. The water felt heavenly and he was able to think about things. _Why is this happening to me? What'd I do to deserve this? I don't understand. I helped him two years ago. Why is he doing this to me?_

"Torao, you're taking a long time." He jumped at the other's voice.

"D-Don't do th-that," Law stuttered out. He'd finished washing his hair and bathing Law was just enjoying the feeling of freedom from the collar and being treated as if he was a prisoner.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just... give me a moment."

"Okay." Law stayed in the shower for a few more minutes before shutting the water off. "Here. You're going to need this." A towel was held through the curtain for him. Law accepted it and used it to dry his hair off first.

Once that was done, he wrapped it around his waist. He opened the curtain to find Luffy staring right at him. It was almost as if he was examining him. "Stop staring at me like that. I don't like it," Law voiced. He was being truthful. It made him self-conscious.

"Sorry." Luffy looked away, but Law could see him looking out the corner of his eye at him. After a moment, he picked the collar up. He'd set it on the sink. "I'll put this back on after you're dressed." Law nodded.

Luffy turned back around to give him privacy. He was thankful for that. As he put the clothes on, Law realized something. They were his size. The two men were different in size. He was slightly bigger than the other.

"Luffy."

"Hm? Are you dressed?"

"Yeah. But I have a question." Luffy turned and reached up. He reattached the collar on his neck. Law didn't want it back on but couldn't do anything at the time.

"What's your question? I'll answer it if I can." They walked out of the bathroom together. Law felt much better that he was able to bathe again. He had started to feel grimy and a little gross the day before.

"How do you know my size in clothes?" That made Luffy stop walking. They were headed back to the living room. Law looked at his face and found an expression he hadn't seen on him before. It was a look of shock and almost as if he was about to freak out.

Then, his face was suddenly neutral. As if nothing was bothering him. "If I tell you the answer to that, you can't freak out on me about it."

"Of all the shit you've done so far, what makes you think this thing will bother me?" He knew it was an exaggeration. Law wasn't sure what his reaction would be to knowing the truth.

"I guess you're right." Law sat on the couch while the other joined him. "I've been stalking you for the past two years. I know almost everything about you." Law's eyes widened at the admittance. "The only things I don't know about you are who your family members are, your close friends, and your coworkers."

"You know everything else about me, though?"

"Yes. I know how old you are, when you were born, what you like, what you dislike, your favourite colour, what you do for a living, where you're from, your full name, what size clothes and shoes you wear, what your favourite animal is, your hobbies..." Law had to hold a hand over the other's mouth to get him to stop.

"Okay. I get it." Law removed his hand. "That's not normal for a person I don't know."

"The longer you stay with me, the more you'll get to know about me." Luffy smiled at him. "I'll share myself with you. I don't mind." Suddenly, there was a beeping that sounded. Luffy's happy demeanor quickly changed to being bored and a little angry. "Oh. I forgot about that."

"What? What's going on?"

Luffy got up from the couch. "I have something to do. I'll be back in a little while. Don't worry. I'm not leaving the house. I'm just going down to the basement for a bit." Luffy stopped before turning to him. "Don't try anything." He brought out a small remote from his pocket. "I don't want to have to use it. Please, just do as I ask."

Law just nodded as the younger man put it back in his pocket. Luffy assured him that he'd be back after a bit. To be honest, Law didn't care. It gave him some free time to do whatever he wanted. _I wonder what he's doing. Should I ask him when he comes back? What should I do for now?_ The sound of the basement door shutting made him flinch a little. _That woman was down there. Does he have another one? What if he does? I don't like the thought of that. But, what if?_

**Done. This chapter is a little tamer than the last. Hope it's good as well. Anyway, have a glorious day and I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Dinosaurs that could run using just two legs are referred to as bipeds.**

**2\. Russia has the most man-made satellites in orbit with 1,324. There is a total of 2,271 and the U.S. is in second place at 658.**

**3\. The most difficult Chinese character requires 62 total strokes to write. The word itself, "biang" holds no meaning.**

**4\. In order to protect themselves from poachers, African Elephants have been evolving without tusks, which unfortunately also hurts their species.**


	6. Torturing

**Torturing**

Letting out a heavy, frustrated sigh after shutting the door, Luffy locked it behind himself. He didn't want Law to come into the room at all. Even though he couldn't hear what was going on downstairs with him, the guy could get curious about what he was doing down there.

After a moment or two, he decided to go down. _She should be waking up by now, right? Or I might've given her too much of the sedative. Either way, she needs to get her ass up._ Walking down, he looked to see if she was awake. It didn't surprise him when she wasn't.

Luffy went to the wall and grabbed a large bucket off of it. There was a faucet near the stairs. In front of the stairs, under the faucet, and in the far-left corner of the room were the only places that had concrete. They, also, had drains in the center of them. A shower was in the corner.

At the faucet, he turned it on before setting the bucket up underneath it. Luffy moved on autopilot. He'd done this so many times that it was almost second nature to him. That, probably, wasn't a good thing. Killing being second nature wasn't a normal thing for a person.

Once the bucket was completely full, Luffy turned the faucet off. He stared down at the water and his reflection. _I'm glad Law doesn't have to see this side of me. But he just seems to love to push my buttons. I really do hope that I don't, accidentally, wind up hurting him. I won't be able to forgive myself if I do._

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. _Don't think about that right now. She's my priority right now. And that bitch needs to wake the fuck up._ Luffy picked the bucket up as he walked over to her, careful not to spill it. Viola was still sleeping in the same position he'd left her in the night before and from when he fixed the basement up more. Dried blood was still around her vagina, on her legs, and on the floor beneath her.

Grinning like a maniac, Luffy lifted it up. "Rise and shine," he said in a cheery voice as he poured the whole bucket of ice-cold, freezing water all over the naked woman. It kind of splashed back at him but that didn't bother him at all.

Viola jolted awake and quickly got into a sitting position, sputtering as she did. He watched her eyes dart around quickly and cough. Luffy knew she was trying to get her bearing of where she was, what the hell was going on, and her last memories. Then, her gaze settled on him. He felt a jolt of pleasure and satisfaction rush through him at seeing the terrified look in her eyes.

"Now, you're awake. Good." He dropped the bucket before leaning down and removing the gag. Even if she was loud, no one, not even Law, would be able to hear her no matter what. Luffy made sure of that. "How are you feeling right now?"

The woman looked like a baby deer in headlights. _Well, maybe not a baby deer. They're cute and adorable. She's neither one. Law is, though._ "Y-You're th-the m-man fr-from b-before," she stuttered out. Luffy wanted to laugh. _Even though she'd been shitfaced drunk, she still remembers me. I'll give her props for that._ "Wh-Where a-am I?"

"You never answered me. How are you feeling right now?" He wanted to know before he answered her questions for him.

"I-It h-hurts... a-all o-over m-my bo-body, an-and I'm fr-freezing," she replied. Luffy grinned at her words.

"That's good." Viola gave him a confused look. He walked over to the wall once again. As he searched for a certain thing, he talked to her. "Yes. I'm the guy you remember from last night. And you're in my house. My basement to be more precise." Luffy smiled once he found what he was looking for. "You won't be leaving here anytime soon, though. I can promise you that."

Luffy grabbed the item before carrying it across the way to her. What he'd grabbed was an electric box. He kept a few fully charge around the basement. Along with it were some cables with clips at the ends. "Wh-What's that?" she questioned in a scared tone.

"Don't worry about it." He crouched down before grabbing the cables. "Now, don't move. I'm going to attach these to you. If you move, I might put them in the wrong places."

He saw her expression turned to worry as she stared at him. "Where are you putting them?" _Her stutter stopped. I guess that's fine. I'm not bothered by it. She's going to start it up again. Especially after I'm done with what I'm about to do._

Without saying another word to her, he leaned over her and clamped them onto her nipples. She let out a small grunt as he put them on. "Are you used to something like this?" he inquired as she sat there. He was sure she had from her lack of showing more of a problem with it.

"N-No." Luffy knew that was a lie. But he didn't call her out on it.

"Whatever." He moved the box closer but didn't do anything at first." Alright. I want you to answer a question for me, okay?"

"Wh-What?" Viola was very nervous. He could tell that. It was something that got him excited at times like this. Luffy couldn't wait to make her scream.

"How many times have you fantasized about having sex or doing something sexual with Law?" he questioned. Her answer was going to be her fate. He couldn't wait for her to tell him. The anticipation was almost too much for him.

"Um..." Her face turned red. Law knew she was remembering.

"And don't lie to me. Answer me truthfully and this might turn out better for you." He knew he was lying. No matter if she was truthful or lied to him, he was going to get angry with her. That was just how he was with Law.

"I... I don't re-remember," she responded. Luffy sighed, knowing she was lying to him.

"Then, come up with a number. Just think about it." Luffy was rubbing a hand over the box, waiting for her answer. He could tell that she was afraid to answer that question. Especially because she didn't know what he had planned for her. That was a problem for the woman.

"I... I guess... t-ten... may... maybe... maybe fifteen times," she answered. Luffy grinned at what she said. Her fear seemed to spike because of it. He was very excited about it.

  
"Alright. This is how it's going to go. I'll take fifteen." She nodded, not seeming to understand what was going to happen. "This is an electrical box," he said while still rubbing it. "For every time you thought about having sex with him, I'm going to turn up the voltage. The highest voltage is twenty." Viola paled at that. "Now, we're going to start. And it makes it better because you're wet."

"W-Wait! Wait!" she begged. Luffy didn't pay any attention to her. He turned the object on. You could hear the charge in it. The buzz was comforting to him. He turned the setting on to one. Luffy watched as she twitched a little. Almost as if jolting from a touch.

"It shouldn't be that bad right now. Although, you are wet," he explained. She looked up at him with a shocked expression. "I'm about to turn it to two." Once he did, he saw her jerk a bit more. "Can you feel it? Doesn't it feel interesting?" 

After a minute or so, he changed the setting. Every minute or two, Luffy would change the setting to the next. Viola's reactions to each higher voltage were entertaining. He could see her bite her lip as he went up.

When it got to ten, he heard her give off a small sob. Tears started running down her cheeks. It was satisfying. "P-Pl-Please, st-stop," she choked out. 

"Hey, don't pussy out now. We're just getting started. Also, you have five more settings to go," Luffy said in a joyous voice. He was enjoying her pain and knew she was feeling it intensely. Luffy wanted to hear her scream.

Once he set it on twelve, she screamed out. "Please! STOP! IT HURTS!" Luffy laughed at her agony. He got her to scream. That's all he wanted. Her screams were much more entertaining than the one before. "I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE!"

"Not yet. You still have three more settings to go. Come on. I know you can do it." As he said that, he turned to the next setting. She screamed even louder at that. On fifteen, he swore she'd scream up a lung if she kept going.

After a moment, he turned the box off. She sagged, heavily, against the beam she was attached to. Luffy reached over and took the clips off of her. He heard her whimper as they were released. A smile came to his face.

"Stay right here. I'll be back." He stood up with the box before going back over to the wall. Luffy replaced it while going to look for something else. He had so many tools that he had a hard time picking something else out.

Smirking, he chose a corvo. It was the perfect weapon for what he was going to do. As he walked back over to her, he unsheathed the blade. Viola looked scared again. Luffy didn't care. He wanted to see that expression. It was something he lived for.

Crouching down in front of her again, he brought the curved blade to the inside of her right thigh. "Now, I'm going to cut you. If you flinch or even move, it's going to hurt more, and I'll mess up. If I mess up, I'll have to redo it again. Am I clear?"

Viola nodded but he knew she wouldn't be able to do what he wanted her to. As he began to cut into her skin, Luffy watched her bite her lip again. He sliced through her skin with no problem. It was as if he was cutting through a chunk of meat. Satisfying and easy.

Blood pooled around her legs again as he cut a shape out of her leg. It was a hat. His signature. The hat was a straw hat. Nobody would know it was him because they wouldn't be able to link their bodies to him if they ever found them. Luffy made sure of that.

When he was almost done cutting the piece of flesh from her body, Viola, finally, cried out in pain. "URRRGHAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed. Luffy chuckled. _Yes. Her screams are much more enthralling and satisfying than the other one._

Luffy finished cutting the skin off. Once it was removed, he went over to a shelf in the right corner of the room and took a jar. Opening it, Luffy put the piece of flesh inside. The jar was already filled with liquid. It was formaldehyde to help preserve it.

"Thank you. I have a new one to add to the collection." The whole shelving unit had jars on it. Each jar had one piece of flesh cut in the shape of a hat. Names were marked on them. One for each person he'd already done this to. "Another one to add to the pile," he thought aloud.

"Wh-Why are you do-doing this... to... to me?" she asked in a broken and hoarse voice. Luffy looked back from the shelf to her.

Slowly, he walked over to her before, violently, grabbing Viola by the hair. It made her yelp as he yanked her head up so she was looking at him. A grin settled on his lips. "Do you not remember what I asked you earlier?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "You're too close to Law. I don't appreciate it."

"L-Law?" The woman seemed dumbfounded. "Y-You kn-know Law?"

"Yes. He's my neighbor." His smile turned more friendly now. "Plus, he's just upstairs. I don't know what he's doing right now, but he can't go anywhere."

"Y-You're the one that kidnapped him," she accused. Luffy took his other hand and slapped her across the face. It left a red mark and probably going to leave a bruise later.

"To rectify your mistake and accusation, I never kidnapped him. That's just what everyone thinks happened." He released her hair. She was still sitting in her own blood. And he swore he could smell piss around her as well. That wasn't new to him. "He got attacked by some people at a casino. I offered to help him, and he allowed me to. I just haven't let him leave. So, he, willingly, let me bring him here." Luffy felt justified in his choices.

"Y-You're insane." That statement made him laugh. You could say his laugh sounded just like an insane, evil man's laugh/

"That's only your opinion. You have no right to judge me for what I've done," he said after he stopped laughing. He went back over to the wall of tools. "I've seen what you do. You're a whore and trying to corrupt Law with your vile body. I despise people like you."

When he found what he was looking for, he grabbed it. It was a pair of pliers. "How... How do you... How do you know that?" The woman sounded terrified and disturbed. That made him feel even drunker with power.

"Oh, honey, I've been keeping an eye on you. Ever since I saw you with Law, you've been on a list of mine. Anyone close to Law is an enemy of mine. Unless they're family or show that they're just friends and have no romantic or sexual interest in him."

Viola eyed the pliers in his hand. He waved them around as he spoke. "What're you going to do with that?" she inquired. Tears were still streaming down her face and her voice was still hoarse. That didn't matter to him. She could cry and scream all she wanted. He wasn't going to let her go until he got bored with her.

"Oh, these?" She nodded as he held them up. "You'll see." Luffy walked over before crouching down in front of her again. He, roughly, grabbed her chin. "Open your mouth," he demanded. He watched her get a little bit of defiance and tried to keep her mouth shut. His grin turned maniac. "You wanna play that way? Okay. I'll play along."

Moving his hand up, he began to press on her cheeks with his fingers, prying her jaw open. It was working because it was slowly but surely opening her mouth. Once he got it open, he took the rusty, blood-coated pliers to her mouth. He latched onto her top-left canine tooth with them.

Then, he yanked as hard as she could. Viola screamed in anguish. After about two times, her tooth came out with the force. Blood gushed out of the hole in her gums. He held it up to the light. It was pure white but had a little bit of blood on it.

"So pretty. You take great care of your teeth. I'm impressed." Luffy, with the tooth and pliers still in his hand, got up and started to search for something in particular. When he found it, he walked back over to Viola. "You won't be needing your canine teeth anymore," he stated. In his other hand was a small, linen bag. He dropped her tooth inside it. "Let's get the others out, shall we?"

For the next five to ten minutes, he took out the other three of her canine teeth. He basked in her misery as he did so. The sounds of her screams were music to his ears. Each time he removed one, Luffy would place it in the bag.

As soon as that was done and over with, Luffy stood back up and went over to a table. He set the bag down. "Now, I need to get back to Law. I'll come back to feed you and give you something to drink later. First, Law needs to go to bed. I can only make sandwiches and stuff like that. So, you're just going to have to deal with it."

Viola only continued to cry as blood poured out of her mouth. He wasn't going to put anything in her mouth to stop the bleeding. Luffy was going to let them stop bleeding on their own. He didn't care if they got infected or not. There was medicine for infections in the bathroom mirror.

With that, he started to walk up the stairs. He hoped Law was still awake. There was no way he was going to let anything happen to him. Luffy loved and adored him too much to hurt him or allow anything horrible to happen. It was just how he was.

...

Law was starting to fall asleep as he watched the TV. Luffy had been down in the basement for a few hours by then. _I couldn't care less about what he's doing. At least he's not watching me like a hawk anymore right now. I get a little freedom._

Then, the news came on. His eyes widened as he saw what was playing there. He was worried, horrified, and almost started freaking out. Of course, he was still on the news, but there was another person missing.

"Today, Trafalgar Law still hasn't been found. Many believe he's either dead or being held hostage somewhere. Nobody really knows. His family and friends are still optimistic that he's still alive and well. Even a few police officers are hoping to find him soon," the woman reporter announced. "In other news, it seems that Riku Viola has gone missing as well. She was last seen at a casino run by Red Haired Shanks. The bartender on duty last night said that she got a few drinks and played a few games before walking home. Nobody remembers seeing her leave with anyone nor is there any video footage of her walking out with another person. Her father is offering a one million beri reward for her safe return. The police are still investigating her disappearance."

Law's jaw dropped. One of his friends went missing the night before. That's when his thoughts went right to Luffy. _Is that what he did last night? Did he go and kidnap her?_ Then, he shook his head. _No. He doesn't know her. It's just a coincidence. There's no way he kidnapped her. He's probably just cleaning or something down there._

As he turned the TV off, he heard a knock on the front door. It scared him a bit and made him jump a little. "Luffy, are you home? I wanted to see how you are. Can I come in?" a woman asked through the door. _A-Another person?! Maybe she can help me!_ He got up and started for the door.

**Another cliffhanger. I'm really sorry. I wanted to get this chapter out today. Even though it's the holidays doesn't mean I'm not working on chapters to stories. I might not post something new until after Christmas, but I'm glad I got this one done before then. Did I do well? Is Luffy still creepy to everyone? Have a blessed day and wonderful holidays. Love you all so much. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Valentine's Day in South Korea is a little different. Only women give gifts, not men.**

**2\. Cookie Monster's real name is Sid.**

**3\. Comedian Mitch Hedberg never passed on a job, having been told "no" so often early in his career tha he felt like if he didn't say "yes", he might not be given the opportunity to perform again.**

**4\. At any given moment, there are 1,800 thunderstorms happening on Earth. This amounts to 16 million storms each year.**

**P.S. - That second fact weirded me out. I never knew that he even had a real name. On the show, they only called him Cookie Monster. Nothing else.**


	7. Visitor

**Visitor**

Law stood up from the couch before starting for the front door. He didn't get far when he was tackled to the ground. It made a loud bang noise as he landed. "Luffy? What was that? Are you okay?" the woman asked. She sounded worried about the man.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just tripped is all. Give me a second. I need to put some stuff away," Luffy said from above him. Law lifted his head and opened his mouth to yell to her for help. A hand was placed over it before he could get anything out. "I wouldn't do that. Keep quiet or something bad will happen," was whispered into his ear.

Nodding, Luffy helped him up before taking him to the bedroom. Law was worried about the women for a moment. She seemed to know the other very well and was on friendly terms with him. _Why would he harm her if she's a friend of his? That makes no sense to me._ Then, he thought more about it. _He wasn't talking about her at all, was he? Luffy was talking about me._

"Now. Lay on the bed on your stomach," Luffy ordered. Law turned around to look at him.

'What? Why?" He wasn't okay with that.

"Just do it. I'm not going to hurt you. If I was, wouldn't I have already?" The guy sounded exasperated with him. _He's got a point there._ "Plus, why would I hurt you? I don't want to."

"Fine," Law agreed. He laid on the bed on his stomach as he was told. "Alright. What do you want me to do now?" Law wanted to strangle the man at that time. Suddenly, his hands were put behind his back. "What're you doing?!"

"Shh. I don't want Nami to hear you." From what he could feel, it was the zip ties again. "And I don't want you to make too much noise. If she hears you, I'll have to lie to her. And I don't wanna do that. I've already done it a minute ago." With his hands tied, Luffy took both of his feet and did the same before taking a third one and zip tying the two together in a hog-tie fashion. "There. Now you can't go anywhere."

"I'm going to make you regret this," Law growled out. He was pissed at him for this.

"Don't be like that. Oh. I forgot." He heard the other get up and search for something. After a moment or two, Luffy seemed to find what he was looking for. Law just thought that his position wasn't all that great. "Alright. Keep your head still."

Doing as he was told, he kept looking forward. His chin was resting on the pillow below his head. There were many things going through his mind as to what the other man could be up to. None of them were good. Then, something was put in his mouth before being wrapped around his head. He tried to push it out but wasn't able to. It was too tight.

"I'm sorry about this. It's just to keep you quiet. I'll take it off when she leaves. For now, just bear with it," Luffy informed him as he got off the bed. "Now, please, just stay there until she leaves. I'll be back as soon as she does. I love you."

With that, he was gone. Law was pissed off. The thing in his mouth had the texture of cloth and tasted like soap. _What the hell did he put in my mouth? It tastes weird and nasty. What the hell is he thinking of, doing this to me? What an asshole._

He just sat there, thinking about what he could do until the other came back to release him. That's when he realized he could still hear them when they started talking. _Maybe I'll listen to their conversation. Wouldn't hurt anyone, right?_

...

Luffy sighed as he shut the bedroom door. He really, really didn't want to do that to Law, but it was just to make sure. The man had tried to yell for Nam to come help him. That was far too close. He even tried to open the door. The woman didn't need to know he was there. They might be best friends, but none of his friends knew about what he'd done. And he didn't want them to ever know.

Taking a deep breath, he went to the front door before unlocking and opening it. His friend was standing there, looking a little annoyed. Today, she was wearing her shirt with the word GOLD on it and showing her stomach, some short-shorts, and her high heels. "Took you long enough. I might charge you for that," she said, he knew she was joking with him.

"I really am sorry. I had something to do. I'll make it up to you," he apologized as he rubbed the back of his head. "How have you been? And the others?"

"I've been fine," she answered as she plopped onto his couch. He, casually, walked over and sat down next to her. He wasn't worried about Law making noise. There was no way he could in the way he was tied up. "We... We want to go out drinking tomorrow night. It's the weekend and none of us have work the next day."

"Really? That sounds fun. I'm down for it. Which pub are we going to?" Luffy was eager to see his friends again. Plus, he could leave Law home alone if he was sleeping. There was no way he could get him caught. 

"We're going to Shakky's bar. She really wants to see us again. Especially you," Nami replied with a smile. "Even though she's married to Rayleigh, she seems to have a thing for you for some reason."

"Are you sure? I haven't noticed." It was true. He never thought the older woman was any different to him than the others. Shakky was always friendly with his group and even helped him out with things when he was in high school. The woman was very kind and smart.

"Well, will you join us tomorrow?" she asked. Luffy knew they hadn't gathered as a group in a very long time. Mainly because most of them were busy with work or other things. They didn't go out often anymore. Not like in high school.

"Yeah. I'm looking forward to seeing how everyone is. By the way, is Zoro and Sanji still together?" Luffy hadn't heard from them in a few weeks.

"They are. Though, they still argue and fight over the smallest things." The two shared a laugh. "Being their next-door neighbor is fun at times. Other times, it grates on your nerves." Luffy agreed with her. The two men could anger people with their own fighting.

"So, do you need anything else? I mean, you don't have to leave, but is there something else you wanted to talk about?" Luffy wanted her to leave because he didn't want to keep Law in that position for too long. It was probably very uncomfortable for him.

"Not really. No." She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "I need to get going. Robin's going to be home soon. Then, Chopper's coming over with his girlfriend."

"Alright. I'll see you out." Nami thanked him as they got up. He walked to the door with her.

Then, she turned to him. "Luffy, I have a question for you really quick."

"What is it?"

"Are you worried because Law hasn't been found yet?" He didn't let his expressions give anything away. "I know you really like him and all. Are you upset he's been kidnapped? I mean, you haven't even told him how you feel yet."

"I'm... I'm trying to cope with it. It really upset me when he went missing. I really do hope he's found soon. I don't want anything to happen to him. I'd be devastated if anything does happen." He lied again but didn't care. Luffy was able to act as if he was really depressed about it. In truth, he wasn't bothered at all. Because Law was in his room. **He** was the one that made him disappear.

"Okay. If you want to talk about it, I'm here for you. You know that."

"I do. Thanks. I'll come to you if I need to." She hugged him before opening the door and left. Luffy watched her get into her orange sports car. Nami drove off, trying to get home to her girlfriend and their other friends. Gods, he missed them. They were always fun to be around.

Sighing, he walked back into the house, closing the door behind him. With that was done, he locked it before heading back to the bedroom. He hoped that he hadn't left Law in that position for too long. Luffy didn't want to hurt him like that.

Walking into the room, he found that he hadn't moved from where he left him. "Law, are you awake?" he asked. There was no response. Taking a pocketknife out, he cut the zip ties, laying Law's appendages down after they were let go. Luffy cringed at the marks on his wrists and ankles from the bindings. He leaned down and kissed all four markings.

Turning the man over, he saw that he'd fallen asleep. _That's kind of upsetting. I was expecting to have more time with him._ He sighed as he removed the gag from his mouth. Looking down at it, Law's saliva was all over it.

A grin settled on his face. Bringing the cloth up to his own mouth, he licked the wet spot. He purred at the taste. "Delicious. I've always wanted to see what he tastes like." He looked over at the man. Law was sleeping soundly, as if nothing was happening around him.

Getting up, he got the stuff from the drawer again. _I need to hide it somewhere else. I know he's curious about it now._ Going about his nightly routine, Luffy did so with a smile on his face. He wanted to try something since Law was sleeping.

Once he was done, he put the stuff back, choosing to find a new spot in the morning. When he was done, he made his way back over to the bed. Law looked so peaceful as he laid there. His expression was relaxed, and he seemed to be having good dreams.

Luffy sat beside him. He put a hand in his hair and started to play with it. "I love you so much. I just can't figure out how to make you love me back," he said to the sleeping man. Law just leaned into his touch. That made him even giddier.

Leaning down, Luffy placed his lips over the other's. They were soft, plump, and warm. It was a pleasant feeling for him. Soon, though, it wasn't enough. He wanted more. Luffy pressed his lips closer before sticking his tongue out. He licked across Law's bottom lip.

That got him to open his mouth. Luffy took the great opportunity to deepen the kiss by sticking his tongue inside. Law tasted sweet. He didn't know if he ate something sweet or not but that was a good taste for him.

He made sure to lick everywhere he could. When it touched Law's tongue, Luffy stroked across it. The other appendage didn't react but that was fine with him. For now. He kept at it until the need for air arose. Pulling back, he was gasping along with Law. Even if he was sleeping, you could tell what was going on.

Looking down at him, Luffy smiled when he got his breath back. Law's cheeks were a light shade of pink and he was breathing heavily. His hair was a mess from his hand, and he was still sleeping deeply. It was a beautiful and sexy scene. Luffy loved every second of it.

"I knew I picked right." He leaned down and kissed Law's forehead. "You're going to be all mine. No matter how much or how long it takes. I'm going to get you to love me back. I know it'll happen. Sooner or later, you'll come around." With that, he got up and went to leave the room. "I need to go feed that woman. Then, I'll come get in bed with him."

With that, he left the room completely. He was going to make a sandwich for her. She needed to eat something. Even if she was still bleeding from the mouth, Viola needed to eat something. He hummed with a smile on his face as he made it. Tomorrow was going to be a good day.

...

Luffy got up bright and early like always the next morning. He looked over to see Law still sleeping on the bed next to him. His hand was holding onto his right one. A smile graced his face as he reached over and moved some hair out of his face.

"You're so handsome and adorable. I can't get enough of it," Luffy whispered under his breath. He leaned over and kissed his cheek before, carefully, removing his hand from the other's. Then, he got up and started to get ready for work. His job was always early in the morning. He knew it was just because of the work he had to do.

While he was putting a new shirt on, his phone dinged, meaning he got a message. _Huh? Who's texting me this early in the morning?_ It confused him as he walked over and picked it up to look at. That's when a grin settles on his face.

"Oh. This is perfect. I can't believe my luck," he said. The text was from work. It was the best text he could've gotten from his boss. "I need to treat him to drinks. He knows just how to make my day."

With that, he put it down before getting dressed in lounge clothes. _I'm going to thoroughly enjoy today. But first, I need to go shopping. I want Law to make something specific. I hope he knows how to make it. It's not a hard dish._

The text he got read as follows:

**_'Don't worry about coming in today. We're having some problems. Everyone's off until next week. Hopefully, we'll have the problem sorted out and fixed before or by Monday. I'll let you know the situation Sunday night. Have a great three-day weekend.'_ **

**Here's the next chapter. What do y'all think? I hope it's good enough. Anyway, have a wonderful day and Happy New Year. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. August 17th is known as Black Cat Appreciation Day.**

**2\. Saturn is so big that Earth could fit into it whopping 755 times.**

**3\. " _Rap God_ " by Eminem packs 1,560 words into a 6 min 4 sec song. It holds the world record for most words in a hit single.**

**4\. A water dropwort is a highly poisonous plant. If it kills you, it can cause you to smile after you die. This is called a sardonic grin.**


	8. Getting to Know Each Other

**Getting to Know Each Other**

The overpowering scent of ammonia made Law shoot up in the bed. It'd been so strong that it freaked him out. His eyes darted around the room to see what it'd been before they settled on Luffy. The guy was sitting next to him on the bed. His expression showed that he was a little surprised.

Luffy was holding an item in his hands that looked to be in a white cloth and in two pieces. It confused him. "What the fuck did you just do to me?" Law asked. He didn't think he was unjustified with the way he conveyed his question.

"Oh. You wouldn't wake up. I called your name multiple times and even shook you, but that didn't work. Then, I remembered that I have some smelling salts in a first-aid kit I have in my dresser." Law just blankly stared at him as he spoke. "I didn't really know how they worked so I looked it up. So, I used them. They work great when someone won't wake up. It woke you up instantly." There was a smile on the other's face that replaced the surprise.

"Okay," he said slowly. Law didn't know what else to say about it. Then, he realized something was off. Out the window, it didn't look like the afternoon. It looked like the morning. "What time is it?" he questioned, getting out of the bed. Luffy stayed sitting on it, looking relaxed as he put the salts on the nightstand.

"About ten or eleven in the morning. Not too early nor too late." Law was even more confused.

"What day of the week is it?"

"It's Friday." Now he was completely at a loss.

"Don't you have work today?" Luffy was normally home by the afternoon. It was the morning, and he was still there. Although, Law never really knew when he'd go to work. He was still asleep when he left and waking up when he was about to come home.

"The station's having a few problems. We were told that we're off today because of it. The boss's going to tell us the state of the situation Sunday night. So, I'm off today." Law nodded. There was no reason not to believe him. He was, afterall, a firefighter. But he couldn't tell if it was a lie to stay with him or the truth.

"I see." Law walked to the door before going to leave. He didn't know where he was going but just wanted to leave the room. Law chalked it up to him being uncomfortable around the younger man.

"There's something I want for breakfast. Do you think you can make it? Please?" Law stopped halfway out the door. He turned to look at the other. Luffy was giving him those puppy-dog eyes. It looked adorable on him, but Law, mentally, shook his head to clear that thought. _How can I, possibly, think he's cute at all? He's creepy and dangerous. Nothing about that is cute._

"What do you want to eat? I can cook almost anything." It was true. He'd learned to cook a bunch of things. Mainly because Lami wanted to see how he could make some dishes. So, she'd give him complex dishes she wanted him to cook and see how he went about them. Always, Lami would compliment him on them and say he did the meal perfectly.

"I want to eat Tartiflette with grilled ham for breakfast. Do you know how to make that?" Luffy looked eager for his answer. It was kind of reassuring to know that someone else other than his family and friends liked his cooking. It made him proud of his hobby.

"Yeah. I can make that. I think I've made it before," Law answered. He was sure he'd heard the name of the dish in the past. _Must've been a while ago. But I still know how to make that. It's not a hard dish to create. And the ham is just grilled. Not hard at all for me._

Luffy jumped up from the bed and followed him out of the room and to the kitchen. Law was used to cooking. It was one of the stress relievers he enjoyed in his life. It let him forget all of the problems he found himself in.

But he knew Luffy would talk to him while he worked. That wasn't a problem. As long as he continued to keep most of his focus on the food, it wouldn't be a problem. Law was used to talking while cooking. Lami would sit in the kitchen with him and talk about school or other things while he made them something to eat.

"You can stay in here while I cook but stay out of my way. Go sit at the counter or something," Law ordered as he started to get the ingredients out. Luffy did as he was told and walked over before sitting at the counter. He thought it was nice when the younger man listened to him. It kept him from feeling completely powerless in his situation.

Just as he thought, Luffy started talking after only a few minutes of him going about. "So, how old is your sister?" The question almost made him drop the pan he'd gotten out. Law turned to look at him. His face was one of innocence.

"Why are you asking me about her?" It disturbed him that the man wanted to know about his sister. That wasn't something he was comfortable with. It just wasn't something a person holding you hostage should ask you about. Law had many different things he thought about that could happen if the other knew that information.

"I just want to know more about your family. Plus, she looked pretty young when I talked to her when she came over to ask about you." Law could tell that he wasn't lying to him at that time. It was the first time he could tell he was being sincere about wanting to know about his family. "Since your family and friends are the only things I don't know about you, I thought we could talk about them while you cook."

"I see. My sister's twenty-four. Two years younger than me," Law responded, continuing to get things prepared to be cooked.

"What's her name and her occupation?"

"Her name is Lami. She's a fashion designer. Lami's always loved designing clothes, so she got a degree in the subject and now has her own line of clothes." He mixed some things in a bowl. "Anything else you want to know?"

"Yeah. Do you have any more siblings? Other than Lami?" He should've known he'd ask about that. But he was going o be truthful with him.

"We have an adoptive older brother. His name's Doflamingo. He adopted us when we were little. I was ten and she was eight." He didn't see the reaction the other had when he said that. Law had his back to him as he cooked.

"How old is he and what does he do?" Luffy sounded interested in his family. It wasn't hard to be. Many people had been when he told them that Doflamingo was his brother. It wasn't every day that Law talked about a relationship to a millionaire.

"He's forty-one. Doflamingo owns a marketing company." _Or, that's his job during the day. He works as an Underworld Broker at night. I only found out when I woke up and saw him dealing with a person. He still doesn't know that I found out._

"That's a big age gap. So, he was twenty-five when he adopted you and your sister?" Luffy inquired.

"Yes. We didn't mind, though. It was better than living on the streets or staying in an orphanage." Law sighed as he put the food together to put in the oven. "He chose both of us and we were happy we didn't have to be separated. I didn't mind having a new family. Lami was nervous about it but got over it after a while." 

"I guess that's better than her disliking it." Law agreed. Lami slept in his room in his bed with him for a few years because she was scared of their new family. They were quirky and very different from what they were used to. Law didn't mind comforting her and understood her reaction. "You said it was better than living on the streets or staying in an orphanage. What happened to the rest of your family?"

Law almost froze up at the mention of the rest of his family. "My parents died about three months before Doflamingo adopted us. They went out to a party and were hit by another car. They died on impact." 

"Sorry I asked." Law could hear the sorrow in his voice. He knew he upset him with the explanation of what happened to his parents. "You have friends, right?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yes. Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo." Law set a timer before going to sit at the counter with him, across from the man. The chain made noises as he dragged it across the ground. "Do you want to know about them?" Luffy nodded. "Alright. Bepo is the youngest of us at twenty-two. He's a doctor just like me. Shachi's twenty-seven while Penguin's twenty-eight. Both of them are nurses. All three work at the hospital with me." Then, he thought for a second. "You can consider Monet as one of my friends. We get along well. She's the receptionist at the hospital." Luffy was giving him a blank look.

"Do you have any other friends?" It kind of sounded suspicious, but Law waved it away. He didn't think anything was wrong with the question.

"Outside of work, I'm friends with Viola, her niece Rebecca, Viola's father, X Drake, Basil Hawkins, Urouge, Eustass Kid, Jewelry Bonney, Killer who's Kid's friend, Baby 5, Buffalo, and the others that live with Doflamingo." Law watched Luffy's face contort into a look of anger for a split second before going back to being neutral. "Those are my main friends outside of work."

"You have a lot of friends, considering you keep to yourself most of the time." Law raised an eyebrow at that.

"What do you mean?"

"You live alone, prefer to stay in your house on your days off, don't go out much, and just overall seem to dislike the company of others," Luffy explained. He was shocked. _He's not wrong. Most people are boring and aggravating. How...?_

"Um..."

"Sorry. Did I say something weird? It's just something I picked up on from watching you for two years." That's when Law remembered their talk from the day before. Luffy knew everything about him, aside from his family and friends. That was still disturbing to him.

"It's... It's nothing." The timer dinged and he went back to take the food out of the oven. While that cooled off, Law started to grill the ham. He was trying to get used to the other's words sometimes. It was like talking to someone that wanted to share what they knew about you. A little creepy to him.

"I like the sound of your family. What kind of sister is yours? I have two brothers and they're very protective of me."

"Lami's very sweet and kind. We get along very well and visit each other on a weekly basis." Law smiled at the memory of her freaking out when she showed up and he wasn't doing too well. "She worries about me a lot." Then, he remembered that he was kidnapped. "Lami's probably having a panic attack because she can't find me."

"She sounds nice. What about your brother?" Law thought about that.

"He's overly protective of me and Lami. It was to the point that I had to leave the house at seventeen because he was too overbearing. I was sick and tired of being looked after as if I'd break into a million pieces at the slightest thing." Law gave off a deep sigh at the memories of the man. He'd been too much for him, so he left with Lami following. "Even though I moved out with Lami, we still go back to visit with him. She said it was better than to keep a grudge against each other." He remembered how Doflamingo reacted when they left. "Doflamingo was really pissed when he found out we were leaving. He tried everything in his power to get us to stay. Nothing worked. I made up my mind and went with it. He realized that and didn't bother me about it anymore."

Luffy didn't say anything for a while. He guessed that was a little too much for him. It wasn't the first time he'd done that. Law just felt like saying it to get it off his chest. Doflamingo was a handful, but he kept in contact with him because he wanted Lami to be happy. She didn't want them to grow apart.

When he was done cooking, Law put their food on plates before handing one to Luffy. They sat at the counter instead of the table. Neither was bothered about it. Law didn't care where he ate. He was just starving.

As they ate, the two talked more about Law's family and Luffy's. It was something that made it feel less awkward being with Luffy. He guessed it was better than being tense and the other lashing out because of it.

He found out that not only did Luffy have two adopted brothers, but he also had a father and a grandfather. They were hardly there but, Luffy was scare of his grandfather when he would visit. He hadn't really met his father face to face.

After breakfast, Luffy wanted to go watch TV with him. Law, reluctantly, agreed. Before that, though, they both did the dishes together. The younger man was polite and rinsed and dried the dishes off without a problem. He didn't seem to mind doing them with him.

When that was done, Law followed Luffy into the living room. The guy sat down on the couch before dragging Law onto it. The way they ended up was Law sitting halfway in Luffy's lap. He sighed, trying not to get pissed off and yell at him. It wasn't worth it to make him pissed off. Law didn't want to have to deal with the man when he was angry.

As they sat there, they watched a crime show. Law liked them, so he wasn't bothered by the choice. He just sat there and allowed the other to cuddle him. It made him a little nervous by didn't show it. He was still wary around him.

Soon enough, he felt a hand run through his hair. It was light but he still felt it. He glanced back but Luffy was staring at the TV, hand still in his hair. Law was a little uneasy but went back to watching the show.

"Torao, have you ever liked anyone?" was asked out of the blue after about an hour.

"What?"

"Have you ever liked anyone? As in like a crush or something like that?" he repeated. That made him look back at him again. Law was shocked that he asked him that kind of question. It wasn't something he'd expect to be asked.

"Not really. No. I never thought about dating while in high school. I still haven't thought about it," he told the truth. "There wasn't anyone I was really attracted to." He never thought about dating because he was worried about his grades, Lami, and work. It was just how his mind worked.

"Hm." That wasn't an answer he was expecting. He thought the other would act a little differently. Law didn't know how different, but just... different. He didn't know how to react to that.

Looking back at the TV, Law sighed as he went back to watching it. After a while, he wound up sitting completely in Luffy's lap with his back to his chest. His arms were around his stomach and feet on the ground.

The situation was starting to make him uneasy. Law didn't like the position because Luffy could do whatever without him being able to see him. That wasn't a good thing for him. But it was daylight out. Even though he didn't know what time it was, the sun was still up. He wouldn't try anything, right?

Law was proven wrong with that when a lick was made up the back of his neck. The collar had been moved for him to do so. Law's body stiffened up as his back bent a little at the feeling. He was shocked that Luffy even did it.

"You taste nice. Better than I hoped," was whispered into his ear, his breath ghosting over the shell of it. That made him shiver. Law couldn't believe what the other was doing.

Suddenly, a lick was made to his ear before the top was nibbled on. Law was trying to wrap his head around what was going on. It was happening so fast that he was having trouble registering what was occurring.

Then, hands started to roam over his chest. He didn't want it to happen but couldn't find his voice to tell him to stop. The good thing was that they weren't under the shirt. The hands were only on top of it. But he could feel them through the fabric.

"S-St-Stop," he stuttered out. He was amazed he even got it out. The sensations he was getting didn't sit right with him for the moment. That wasn't okay with him.

"But you're so sensitive." Luffy rubbed across his nipples, making Law bit down on his lip. "Are you sure you want me to stop? You seem to be enjoying it at least a little." He fondled his chest more before kissing his neck and the side of his face. "You're being really quiet. Come on. Tell me you want to keep going. I know you want to."

He wanted to tell him to stop again but Law didn't trust his voice. It would've probably, sounded weird and sexual if he spoke at the moment. Forcing himself to speak anyway, Law was humiliated by the sound of it. "P-Pl-Please... st-stop..." he begged. Law wasn't ready to do things like that.

Seeming to get the hint, Luffy stopped his assault on his chest, neck, and ears. "Fine. I'll stop. Only because I don't want to force you into it." Law was thankful that he stopped. It was something he didn't think he'd be ready to go into at the time.

After a while, Law made lunch before they went back to watching TV. It was kind of boring, but he didn't mind. As long as Luffy wasn't doing what he did earlier, anything was fine. While they were watching TV, Law started to remember what happened the night before.

"Luffy?"

"Huh?"

"You're going out tonight, aren't you?" The other tensed up before relaxing. Law knew it was true from the way he reacted to his question. "When are you going out?"

"How do you know I'm going out tonight? Where did you hear that?" He knew he had him in a precarious situation. Law didn't think he knew he was listening to them the night before. That was a plus.

"I heard you talking to your friend, Nami, about it last night before I fell asleep. So, when are you going out with your friends?"

"Sometime later tonight. Maybe around nine or ten." Law knew there was more to that than what he was letting on. "You don't need to worry about it."

"Why?"

"Because you're going to be asleep by the time I leave," Luffy replied. Law turned and raised an eyebrow at him. Luffy looked at him as well. A bright smile was on his face. "Don't worry about it." He knew there was more than to it than that. For the time being, he was going to leave it alone. _I'll figure it out later. Right now, there's peace between us._

**This chapter took me a minute. I hope it's good. Please, let me know if it is. I love you all so much and hope you have a fantastic day. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. Both KitKat and Rolo are produced globally by Nestlé, except in the U.S. where it's made by their competitor, Hershey's.**

**2\. When electricity was first installed in the White House in 1891, President Benjamin Harrison and his wife were afraid of electrocution because of the new concept. They refused to touch light switches so the staff had to turn the lights on and off for them.**

**3\. 35,000 hectares of peas are grown in the UK in a single year.**

**4\. In 2007, a 1000-gallon inflatable swimming pool was stolen from someone's back yard without a single drop of water being found!**


	9. Out With Friends

**Out With Friends**

He was extremely worried about Luffy's words to him about when night rolled around. Right now, it was about seven or eight in the evening. Law had already made dinner for them. Their dinner had been chicken alfredo. Something Law didn't mind and that Luffy seemed to enjoy. That was perfectly fine with him. As long as the guy wasn't angry or upset around him, he considered it good.

They were watching TV once again. It was a horror movie this time instead of the crime shows. As they watched it, Law tried to figure out what Luffy had meant by he'd be asleep by the time he left. _What could that have meant? Is there something he does to make me sleep? I haven't noticed if he has. This is really worrying me. I don't like it at all._

Law had an idea, though. He'd pretend to fall asleep to see what the other would do. What he had said had him very concerned. It wasn't something he wanted to hear from him nor did he trust the other at all. Especially not after he touched him like that earlier. Law was still weirded out and disturbed about it.

After a bit longer, he started to act as if he was passing out. Luffy looked over at him with a concerned yet excited expression. "Law, are you going to sleep?" Even his voice sounded eager for some reason. That wasn't a good sign. It made him anxious.

"No..." Law was able to make his voice sound as if he wasn't all there. That was something he'd picked up on to get Doflamingo to leave him alone sometimes. It worked wonders many times when he didn't want to talk to nor interact with the older man. Even though it pissed him off, Law would do it.

Dropping his head a bit, he kept up the facade. "Come on. Let's get you to bed. You don't need to sleep out here." He felt Luffy pick him up before toting him back to the room. Law made sure that the other wouldn't realize he was faking it. "I need to get dressed, anyway. She'll be here soon to pick me up."

Back in the bedroom, Luffy laid Law down on the bed. He made sure to keep acting as if he was on the verge of sleep and not fully awake and aware of what was going on around him. Law heard him say a few things under his breath as he moved around the room. It was a little worrying, but he tried to keep up the act.

Taking a quick peek at what the other was doing, Law saw Luffy getting dressed to go out. The man was dressing in a pair of long black pants and a bright red button-up. He closed his eye back when Luffy turned toward him slightly. Law didn't want him to know nor realize what he was doing. It would be bad if the other man found out. He didn't know what the guy would do to him if he noticed.

A few minutes later, Luffy left the room before returning a second later. "I need to hurry up now. Nami's outside waiting for me." The bed dipped on the left side of him, letting Law know that he was sitting on the edge of the bed next to him. "I hope this keeps him asleep until I come back." Trying not to show his confusion, Law kept his expression relaxed.

His sleeve was pushed up slowly, exposing his arm. It was pushed all the way up past his elbow. The sound of something being ripped open hit his ears. Then, something wet was wiped across the inside of his elbow, right where his vein was. It was removed after a few swipes. After a moment, something sharp was stabbed into his skin. It took everything in him to not flinch from the feeling of it.

"There. Now, I don't have to worry about him. He'll be up tomorrow morning." Law felt a kiss be placed on his forehead as the object was pulled from his arm. A soft material was placed over the spot that was stuck and then taped down. "I have to go. I love you. Sweet dreams, my beautiful Law."

With that, the other left the room. Law waited until he heard the front door shut before he decided to do anything. Once that happened, he, immediately, got up from the bed. His movements were very sluggish, and something was making him sleepy.

"H-He... dr-drug-drugged... m-me..." Law said as he tried to make it to the bedroom door. Whatever drug he put in him was kicking in pretty fast. His vision was already starting to blur as well. "F-Fuck..." Before he could make it to the door, he collapsed onto the ground. "I... I n-need to... get back... to the... b-be-bed..."

Turning around, Law dragged himself across the ground back to the bed. He was cursing the younger man the whole time. _That fucking asshole. He fucking drugged me so I wouldn't be a problem for him. What the hell? That bastard. I'm going to kill him. I want to see him suffer from the worst torture possible. Fuck you, Luffy._

Getting back to the bed, he was able to climb back onto it before his body gave out on him. "I'm... g-gonna... gonna beat... beat h-him..." were the last words he was able to utter before the darkness took over his mind. He just hoped that nothing bad would happen when he got up the next day.

...

Luffy smiled as he met Nami right outside. She was wearing one of her belly shirts with GOLD across it, an orange mini-skirt, and a pair of pink heels. Her hair was down and flowing down her back. "Are you ready to go, Luffy?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see the others. It's been too long since we last got together." Nami agreed as they hopped in her car. Luffy really did miss the rest of their group of friends but didn't really want to leave Law all by himself. But, he didn't let that get his spirits down. He was going to have fun.

The drive was short, and they only talked about the drinks they wanted at the bar. It wasn't something he cared about. Luffy would drink anything he wanted. He wasn't picky about his drinks and just wanted to get some alcohol in his system. It'd been too long since he'd last been able to get drunk.

At the bar, they exited the car before strolling inside. Shakky waved at them enthusiastically as they passed by, going to the booth that held the rest of them. Luffy saw the others smile at them as they arrived. "Luffy, it's been too long," Robin greeted as he sat down beside Nami. Chopper was on the other side of her with Usopp next to him. Chopper's girlfriend wasn't with them neither was Usopp's. The only one missing was Jinbei.

"Yeah. I'm glad to see you all doing so well. But, where's Jinbei at?" he replied with a big grin on his face. He knew they were all having problems of their own. It was just how they were.

"He couldn't make it. Had some things to do. He said he's sorry about it," Brook answered. Luffy nodded, understanding about the man's job and own things he had to do.

"We almost didn't make it," Sanji started. "Zoro kept getting us lost until I decided to drive us here." The man sounded exasperated about it.

"Hey. I got us halfway here. It's not my fault we went to visit your sister," Zoro barked back, giving his boyfriend a heated glare.

"She wanted us to come see her. Reiji even gave you something for coming to visit her. So, quit your complaining." Luffy just smiled. _It feels as if we haven't changed at all. I'm loving it already. Everyone's still the same._

"So, Luffy, how are you holding up?" Franky asked. They all knew about his fascination and feelings towards Law. Also, they all knew about his disappearance. That was something he knew they looked out for. He was their best friend, and they didn't want him to be depressed.

"I'm doing okay. I mean, some days are harder than others but I'm getting used to it," he answered. Shakky came over and took their orders before leaving. "I really do hope they find him. I wanna tell him how I feel."

"We're looking for him," Zoro and Brook said in unison. Luffy mentally chuckled at that. It was funny to him to see them be that forward about it.

"The police haven't stopped the search for him," Brook said. "I've been on the case since I first heard about his disappearance."

"Yeah. And I've been told to keep my eye out for anything suspicious. Don't worry. We'll find him," Zoro tried to reassure him. Luffy gave them a kind, genuine smile. 

"I know. I appreciate it. Thanks." He so badly wanted to tell them that he had him, but that'd ruin his plans. Luffy didn't want to have to explain himself or risk facing the Government about holding Law at his house. That'd be a lot of problems for him. Not to mention, they could find out what he'd been doing on the side. That'd be even worse.

They moved on to other things. His friends knew he didn't want to talk about Law the whole night. To be honest, he didn't want to anyway. Luffy wanted to talk about good things and see how their lives were going. It was one of the reasons he came out that night.

A few minutes later, Shakky came back with their chosen drinks. "So, what have you guys been up to lately?" Luffy asked as he took a swig of his ale. He wanted to hear about them before he got too drunk.

"I'm still working as a pilot and Robin's still working with me," Franky said with a joyful tone. He smiled at Luffy. "We get to go to a lot of places. It's really fun."

"Yes. I get to meet all kinds of people and it pays well. I'm loving it a lot," Robin commented. Luffy nodded.

"As you already know, Zoro and Broo still have their jobs," Sanji started, pointing at them. "I'm still cutting hair. It's fun and gives me something to do. Also, I get to see all kinds of beautiful women come in to get a haircut." Luffy wanted to roll his eyes. The older man was always going on about women.

"Nami, Chopper, what about you two?" he inquired, turning to them.

"We're doing great. I'm still working at the daycare next to the school," Nami responded.

"Yeah. I've got new kids this year. They're being polite and understand most of the material I'm teaching at the moment. I really do hope I can help them out more." Chopper looked excited about his job. Luffy knew he was really into helping kids and teaching them. Nami was the same as him.

"Usopp, you're kind of quiet over there," Robin announced, looking over at their, unusually, quiet friend. 

"Huh? Oh. Sorry. I've been doing okay," he said, glancing up from his tablet before going back to it. "I was just checking on the new design I've been working on. Can you guys tell me if the client will like it or not? They're a really big one and I'm trying my best with it."

The young designer turned his tablet to show them his work. Luffy was surprised at the project. It was a smiling face with a cancel mark going completely through it. The design looked basic but good none the less. Luffy liked it but thought it was odd for the man.

"Who's the client?" Luffy questioned. He was interested in who could've wanted and requested that kind of design.

"He goes by the name Joker. I... I don't know his real name. It's kind of shady, but he's paying good money for the design. I'm not worried about it. He's giving the money upfront, so I don't have to worry about him not paying me," Usopp explained. Luffy thought that was better than nothing. But he was a little worried because Usopp considered the man shady.

"I think it looks great. Really good," Luffy complimented the work. "I really do hope he likes it."

"Thanks." With that, they went back to talking about their lives. Luffy made up some things that he'd been doing in his free time. It was easier than most people thought it'd be. He'd learned to lie much better than when he was little. Luffy couldn't lie to save his life when he was growing up. That upset his brothers when they tried to keep out of trouble from their grandfather.

After a little while, a few of them were drunk and Luffy was on the edge of being so. "Luffy, you're holding up better than normal," Nami said as she drank more of her martini. "I hope you don't have a hangover by tomorrow."

"I've... I've got it," he replied. He knew he was going to be drunk by the time he went home. Chopper and Usopp already were by then. Brook said that he'd brought them and was going to take them home. That was much better than them trying to get home in the state they were in.

"You shouldn't drink so much," Zoro said as he drank more of his sake. He was driving home since Sanji was almost drunk as well. Nami and Robin were perfectly fine. They'd been sipping on their drinks. 

"I can... have fun when I... I want to," Luffy retorted as he glared a bit at his friend. That earned him a chuckle from the man. In rebellion, he downed the rest of his drink in one go. After a second, he realized that wasn't the best idea. "O-Oops..."

"That wasn't the best thing to do, Luffy," Franky said. He was, also, perfectly fine. Luffy laid his head down on the table, knowing he had to go back home to Law.

"I... I know..." He tried to keep from moving too much. It'd be worse if he threw up in Nami's car. The woman would go off on him and he'd have a pay to get it cleaned. The money wasn't the problem. He just didn't want to make a mess for her to clean up. "What... What time... is it?"

He waited for someone to answer him. "It's about tweleve-thirty. Some of us have work tomorrow morning, so we need to get going," Robin said.

They all agreed and said their goodbyes. Nami helped Luffy to the car while Brook did the same with Chopper and Usopp with Zoro doing the same with Sanji. Shakky told them that they didn't have to pay. She was always very nice and accommodating to them. It was from the ground getting along and becoming friends with her and Rayleigh. Luffy appreciated the woman and her husband for that.

One the way back, Nami decided to talk to him. "Luffy, is there something you want to talk about?"

"Huh? Why're ya askin'?" Luffy was confused with her question. It wasn't every day that she was worried about something he did. But he loved her for it. His friends were always making sure he was fine.

"It's just... you seem a little distant is all. I was wondering if you had something you wanted to talk about," she informed him. Luffy smiled a little at her answer.

"Nah. I'm... good." He kept smiling. Luffy was just waiting to get home so he could sleep next to Law. But something else was popping up in his mind. Luffy was getting horny the longer he stayed away from the older man.

Once they were at his house, Nami helped him to the front door. "Do you need help? Are you going to be able to make it to your room alright?" He wanted to laugh at her questions. But he was able to keep in the urge to do so.

"I'll... be fine. Don't... Don't worry about... m-me." Luffy wrapped her in a hug before letting her go and turning to his door. "Be safe. See you... l-later."

"Alright. Drink some water and take some medicine in the morning. Have a good night." With that, she was gone. Luffy smiled to himself as he entered his home. Everything seemed normal and he just toed off his shoes at the entrance.

Getting to his room he was sharing with Law, Luffy found him still on the bed. His smile got bigger as he stumbled over to him. Sitting on the bed next to him, he ran his hand through his hair, knowing he wouldn't wake up to it.

"I missed ya," he slurred out. It was obvious he was drunk. Luffy didn't care, though. He just wanted to spend some time with Law. Leaning down, he kissed his forehead like he had done before he left the house. "Ye're so adorable and sexy when ya sleep."

The more he stared down at the sleeping, innocent, oblivious man, the more his lust grew for him. Luffy reached his right hand down and started to palm his half-hard erection. He still had the mind not to mess with Law but couldn't help but to touch himself while staring at him.

"Ye're so perfect... I can't wait... for ya to start... start lovin' me... b-back," he commented, still stroking his dick. Taking his free hand, Luffy ran it down Law's chest. He could feel his muscles. They were very profound but not too much. Just enough to make him irresistible.

The more he rubbed his erection through his pants, the more he touched Law. It didn't make the man move, but Luffy knew better than to try anything. He wanted Law to be awake and he be sober when that time came. Luffy hoped that would be sometime in the near future.

The rough texture of his underwear felt great even though his penis was straining against the confines of his clothes. But the feeling of Law's abs through his shirt was amazing as well. 

Then, his mind started to wander. It went to the moment the two men shared earlier that day. Law hadn't fought him that much when he started touching him. Remembering that made him give off a small, muffled moan. Even Law's soft gasps and small moans from then made him even more horny.

After a bit, Luffy felt his climax coming on. He wasn't even touching himself directly but was still able to get off. That was new for him. He guessed that it was because of the alcohol and touching Law.

A few more strokes to his cock made him come. He climaxed while groaning out Law's name and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It felt fantastic but Luffy knew he had to change his pants now. Keeping his other hand on Law, he waited for himself to come down from his high.

Lazily, he rubbed across Law's stomach again. He went under his shirt this time, though. The skin was soft and smooth. It made him lick his lips. After he came down enough to move properly, Luffy got up and changed his pants and underwear. It was kind of hard because of his drunken state but did so without problems.

Afterward, he got back on the bed with Law. Luffy snuggled up to him before putting his hands back on the man's exposed stomach. He hoped that they could stay like that forever but knew he'd have to work harder for Law to accept him. _That's fine. I like a challenge. I love you, Law._

**Hope this chapter is good enough. I'm working on other stories as well. Please accept this one and tell me what you all think about it. Love you all very much and hope your day is amazng. Tatty-bye!**

**Fun Facts:**

**1\. In 1923, a jockey suffered a fatal heart attack but his horse finished and won the race, making him the first and only jockey to win a race after death.**

**2\. A red blood cell takes only about 20 seconds to make a complete circuit through your body.**

**3\. Iceland was chosen as the training ground for Apollo astronauts because it was the most "moonlike" surface.**

**4\. A polygon with 30 sides is a triacontagon.**


End file.
